A él de verdad le gustas, tonta
by kalun.gengchul
Summary: Cuando Arnold obtiene su primera suspención desde la escuela elemental, todos se cuestionan si Helga es o no una buena influencia para él. Arnold x Helga.
1. Impaciencia

Notas de autor: Ya sé, tengo escape de la selva también xD, pero este fanfic será cortito, uno capítulos nada más. La actualización planeo hacerla en unos días, ya tengo avanzados tanto el capitulo 2 de Escape de la selva como de este xD.

Edad de los chicos: 17 años. :D

Lo clasifico como T, porque tiene connotaciones sexuales. Nada gráfico, pero pues yolo xD.

.

*

Varias veces le había advertido Gerald "A veces eres demasiado paciente viejo", "Pon un límite claro", "Se más duro hombre o ellos te comerán"; Todas esas veces había hecho caso omiso, no le importaba si hablaban mal de él, si decían que era un santurrón o si algunas veces sus bromas eran muy pesadas, ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas y honestamente prefería ignorarlas, para él era estúpido pelear sólo por esa razón.

Pero cuando se comenzaron a meter con alguien que le importa, se dió cuenta que tenía razón, le hacía falta poner límites y dejar de ser tan blando.

Y eso es exactamente lo que pensaba hacer tras de que obtuvo su primera detención en la preparatoria.

*

*

Martes 13 marzo.

Era la hora del receso, caminaba rumbo a la cafetería sin mucha prisa, había quedado con Gerald de comer juntos. Helga estaba ocupada en el club de teatro y Phoebe daba tutorías a esa hora, así que era una costumbre que prevalecía el comer juntos a la hora del almuerzo.

No tuvo que buscar mucho, su fornido y moreno amigo, era bastante más alto que la mayoría y su torneado cuerpo lo hacía resaltar de entre el resto. Lo vio en una de las bancas del fondo saludándole para que lo notara. Arnold sonrió ante aquel gesto, como si en verdad necesitara hacer eso para llamar la atención.

Gerald no estaba sólo, otros dos chicos estaban sentados en la misma mesa. Se acercó y saludó a ambos chicos que tenían una intensa conversación acerca de lo largas y torneadas que eran las piernas de Rhonda y de cómo el escote que traía Nadine les había dejado llevar su imaginación a otro lado; Arnold les miró de reojo sin estar realmente interesado, siempre parecía que tenían conversaciones de ese tipo, sobre el físico de sus compañeras de clase. Como si no hubiera otro tema de conversación más interesante que eso.

Joshua y Frank, compartía clase de biología con ellos, pero casi no se dirigían la palabra. Encontraba difícil poder sostener una conversación con ambos, eran demasiado …. simples. /Helga los llamaba imbéciles sin materia gris, pero Arnold prefería creer que solo eran dos chicos despistados/.

Joshua era alto casi tanto como Stinky, su cabello era negro y largo le daba un aspecto un tanto descuidado, vestía unos jeans y una camiseta negra. En cuanto a Frank era bastante más bajo y su cabello era mucho más corto, su rubio cabello lo hacía ver pálido y el delineado en los ojos no ayudaba.

Comenzó a sentirse incómodo mientras Gerald le contaba lo mal que le había ido en el trabajo de física y que ahora Phoebe tendría que ayudarlo para mejorar su nota y a la vez sentía un par de ojos mirándolo con extrema incredulidad. No tenía idea del porque, quería preguntarles a ambos chicos si tenían algún problema, pero no quería sonar rudo, por lo que decidió ignorarlos y tratar de concentrarse en darle ánimos a su moreno amigo.

Parecía estar funcionando, su mente estaba alejando aquella molestia, pero entonces sintió una mano en su hombro que le retomó la atención lejos de Gerald. Se giró para mirar al dueño de su agarre y observó a un chico pelirrojo parado frente a él. Su altura era mayor que la de Arnold, era musculoso y con ese aire de soberbio que lo caracterizaba, le miraba con aquella sonrisa hilarante y sarcástica, Arnold le miró un poco confundido. ¿Qué podría querer el mariscal de campo del equipo de fútbol americano con él?. -¿Puedo ayudarte Dilan?.-

-Escuche que tú y Helga tienen algo.- Tan directo al grano, que Arnold por poco y se atraganta con su propia saliva.

Arnold no entendía aquel interés repentino por saber que tipo de relación tenía o no con Helga, pero de igual forma asintió sonrojado.

-Vaya eso es increíble, aunque si te soy honesto no sé si eres demasiado valiente o demasiado estúpido-Se giró frunciendo el ceño. No le gustaba como estaba iniciando esta conversación.

-No puedo creer que salgas con Helga, es decir mírala parece toda una machorra- Cerró sus puños y le encaró con la mirada claramente advirtiéndole "No te atrevas". Dilan rió por lo bajo, paso su brazo por sobre el hombro del rubio, Arnold le rechazó de inmediato. Tal vez retirarse ahora sería lo mejor, pensó. No quería iniciar una pelea y ser suspendido, sólo por los comentarios de un estúpido.

-Aunque no es fea, debes admitir que tiene su encanto- Intervino Frank. Conociéndolo Gerald le lanzó una mirada, a nadie le gustaba que hablaran mal de su novia, el moreno lo sabía.

Arnold era tranquilo y amable pero una vez que traspasaran el límite y liberarán al León de su cautiverio… sería dificil controlarlo. Y sabía que si esto continuaba, terminaría en más de un par con la nariz rota /Si bien les iba/, así que trato de intervenir, pero antes que pudiera abrir la boca se unió un tercero a la conversación.

-Si dos par de melones nada malos, ¿Je?- Joshua dijo, llevándose ambas manos a los pechos no existentes, como insinuando que los tenía entre sus manos.

Arnold siempre había sido un chico que prefería arreglar las cosas de forma diplomática. Los golpes, patadas y puñetazos no eran su estilo. /Era algo que más bien haría Helga/. Pero los 3 chicos estaban topando sus límites. Se levantó dispuesto a irse, sentía como la ira se estaba acumulando como un granito en un reloj de arena. Trató de respirar hondo para calmarse, pero los chicos no parecían entender razones.

-Un par de melones no es suficiente para eso, es decir si solo fueras a usarla por una noche…- Se detuvo en seco, aquellos normalmente apacibles y dulces esmeraldas, se inyectaban de sangre, Dilan estaba a punto de desatar algo que no estaba preparado para enfrentar.

-Basta- Advirtió por ultima vez

-Ah, ya sé … seguro hace muy buenos trabajos.- Escucho como hacía sonidos con la boca y por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a notarlo haciendo aquellos movimientos que simulaban sexo oral.

Eso fue suficiente para liberar a la bestia, la sangre de Arnold comenzó a hervir y sin advertir más se lanzó sobre Dilan, dándole un buen derechazo y tumbándole al suelo casi inmediatamente, con la nariz sangrante y escupiendo sangre. El pelirrojo murmuró algo más antes de sentir que Arnold se trepaba encima de él para volverle a golpear, pero esta vez Dilan alcanzó a responder y lo evitó.

El capitán le contestó con un puñetazo que Arnold no alcanzó a esquivar completamente y sintió el duro golpe a su quijada. Afortunadamente para el rubio la adrenalina lo tenía completamente poseído, ni siquiera sentía dolor alguno, se volvió a ir contra el pelirrojo, importándole poco que fuera monstruosamente más fuerte y musculoso que él.

Tenía que ser rápido y certero si no quería terminar mal, así que recordando sus clases de karate, le dió una patada en las rodillas para hacerlo sucumbir y después un puñetazo directo a su abdomen, que lo dejó rendido en el suelo.

-Helga es mi novia- Afirmó ante la obviedad, su rostro con una expresión fría y sadica. -Habla de nuevo de ella de esa forma y no será solo la nariz lo que te romperé- No habían palabras amables, ni tratos políticos. Era una amenaza, amenaza que estaba dispuesto a cumplir. El comedor quedó en silencio, mientras los curiosos miraban con incredulidad aquella escena.

Arnold Shortman el chico amable, dulce y servicial le había roto la nariz a Dilan el mariscal de campo….

Por Helga G Pataki.

Los chismes y habladurías no se hicieron esperar.

Y así fue como Arnold consiguió su primer detención desde la escuela elemental, pero a él siquiera le importo.

.

*

.

Si alguien le hubiera contado a Gerald lo ocurrido en la cafetería, probablemente no les habría creído o pensaría que estaban exagerando, aún era dificil asimilar la bestia en la que se había convertido su mejor amigo hacía un par de horas, no terminaba de creérselo.

Es decir habían sido amigos prácticamente toda la vida y jamás lo había visto reaccionar con tanta ira, ni siquiera cuando se enfrentaron a la sombra en San Lorenzo.

Aunque no es como que no pudiera entenderlo perfectamente, las estupideces que había dicho el mariscal habían sido demasiado desagradables, incluso él mismo se había sentido molesto de escuchar que alguien hablaba así de Helga. De acuerdo, talvez no eran los mejores amigos del mundo, pero se conocían de toda la vida y a decir verdad le debía mucho a Helga, por lo que incluso él se sintió ofendido. Si Dilan hubiera dicho lo mismo de Phoebe… Sacudió su cabeza sacando ese mal pensamiento de su cabeza.

Apenas había terminado de pensar en ello, cuando se apareció frente a él, una rubia de ojos azules a quien conocía demasiado bien.

Gerald notó su ceño fruncido, una mueca en sus labios y la mirada amenazadora se lo dejaban muy en claro que no estaba teniendo un buen día y era mejor darle por su lado.

\- Quiero saber que paso con Arnold, AHORA- El chico de cabellera afro la observó con la ceja arqueada. Helga no era la persona más amable, pero normalmente al menos lo saludaba con un "¿Que hay de nuevo plumero francés?" o "Cabello de spaguetti" o si tenía suerte hasta su nombre; Era en sí bastante extraño que se dirigiera como solía hacerlo cuando eran niños. Helga noto la molestia del moreno pero siendo honestos, le importo un comino.

Al notar que no hubo respuesta comenzó una explicación que Gerald no había pedido-Estaba caminando con Phoebe, ya sabes como estudiantes normales que se dirigen a buscar un bocadillo rápido antes de ir a clases- De acuerdo, entendía para todo iba todo esto y pronto su molestia se estaba desvaneciendo siendo sustituida por ansiedad.

-Cuando entre a la cafetería y prácticamente todos los imbéciles presentes se giraron a vernos como si fuéramos alguna atracción turística, ya sabes King Kong en el empire state o algo así, trate de ignorarlos pero los idiotas siempre son idiotas, me podían importar muy poco, pero uno de ellos dijo algo muy curioso, ¿Sabes? ….- Helga corto la distancia con el moreno, Phoebe que había llegado tras de ella le tomó del brazo como tratando de calmarla. -Dijo que Arnold tenía una detención… ARNOLD SHORTMAN. El chico aburrido que siempre trata de hacer lo correcto y nunca NUNCA busca problemas. El tonto que cuando Sid, el gordo y Stinky hicieron una broma que le costó una detención prefirió guardarlo en secreto antes que traicionarlos, el mismo chico que soportó durante 7 años mis abusos, mis insultos y mis agresiones sin tratar de devolverlos -Helga parecía frustrarse más con cada palabra que salía de su boca

-Y después voy a buscarlo para hablar con él, pero cuando le llame por su nombre, me vió, palidecio y huyo de mi -Bien hecho Arnold, ahora tenía que lidiar con el malentendido el sólo. -Así que si aprecias a tu amiguito cabeza de balón será mejor que me digas que diablos esta pasando antes de que estrelle esa cabezota contra el pupitre y lo único que te quede sea un balón ponchado-Y ahí estaba el nivel máximo de irritabilidad. Gerald se cuestionó por un segundo quién moriría primero si él mismo o Arnold cuando Helga lo encontrará.

Bien por un lado tenía que cumplir con su palabra como buen amigo de Arnold y no decir algo que probablemente no quisiera que su novia supiera, pero por otra parte …. la integridad física de su amigo también era de sus prioridades.

Miró a Phoebe en busca de ayuda pero la chica le miro con pena, sintiéndose culpable de no poder ayudar a su novio.

Perfecto, estaba sólo en esto. Pensó con sarcasmo.

-¿No lo sabías?- Intervino Linda que había escuchado todo. Helga la reconoció estaban juntas en clase de química, la chica era bonita, bajita y menudita, su cabellera rubia recogida en una trenza de lado que le daba una apariencia inocente, claro que todo ese fiasco se arruinaba en cuanto abría la boca.

Helga le dirigió una mirada cuestionante sin quitar su mal encarado rostro. La pequeña chica se acercó a Helga en un gesto altivo, con los brazos cruzados. Ella no respondió, no le daría el gusto. Pero si logró atrapar su atención.

-¿No te parece extraño que Arnold no quisiera ni verte?, es obvio que no quiere verte después de que obtuvo una detención por TU CULPA.- La mirada de Helga se afilo, lo suficiente para causarle a la chica retroceder asustada.

Gerald por su parte suspiró frustrado y realmente fastidiado, intuía que Linda tenía sentimientos por Arnold desde hacía tiempo y podía comprender que tuviera celos contra Helga por ser su novia, pero si hay algo que no soportaba eran las personas que buscaban crear malentendidos para su propio beneficio.

-¿De qué está hablando esta cabeza de aire, Gerald?- Había utilizado su nombre en vez de apodos burlescos… era una mala señal.

El moreno pasó su mano descuidadamente por su cabello. Tenía un mal sabor de boca sobre esto, pero conociendo a Helga no podía simplemente dejarla ir así. No sabía cómo reaccionaría si lo escuchaba de alguien más. Así que opto por la mejor opción y decirle la verdad.

*

.

*

Notas finales: Si les gusta porfavor dejen review :)


	2. Terquedad

Notas de autor: Aqui esta el segundo capitulo, se lo quiero dedicar a las personitas que dejaron review, muchas gracias. También se lo dedico a mi waifu hermosa y amada y a mi amigo Samy xD.

En fin, niñas tengo problemas para contestar los reviews, no se por que (?). Asi que lo hare aqui:  
Elimount: Mil gracias y que bueno que te este gustando :)  
JAM AK: Bueno quise decir que desde la escuela elementa no tenía una detención, no que fera la escuela elemental xD. Lo leí de nuevo y creo que si se aclaro eso. En fin gracias x dejar review espero te haya gustado  
Datyi: Espero te guste :)  
Vanessa: xD a mi también me gusta cómo se llevan, pero me gustaría que se llevarán mejor, algo así como amigochos que se tratan mal pero al final se quieren /Como yo con mis best friends/

*

.

*

Gerald había imaginado un sin fin de escenarios que podrían ocurrir cuando terminara de contarle a Helga, pero definitivamente no es esperaba ese desenlace.

Helga cruzo los brazos, mientras le escuchaba dando la explicación, no hablo ni una vez, estaba atenta, ni un comentario sarcástico, ni una burla, nada. Era todo oídos en verdad. Su rostro serio parecía estar analizando cada una de las palabras que él decía.

A pesar de todo ... No se atrevió a decirle todo lo que había dicho Dilan, en parte por miedo a cómo reaccionaría y en mayor parte porque Gerald era un caballero y no pensaba repetir las obscenidades a la chica en cuestión.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que terminara de contarle todo / O al menos lo más importante/. Cuando por fin acabo, le miró unos segundos. Ella seguía con sus labios sellados, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Gerald observo a Phoebe acercarse a ella y poner su mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amiga, la rubia no respondió al gesto, en cambio se dirigió de nuevo a él, murmuro un "Gracias" Y sin más se fue. Dejándolo perplejo y estupefacto. ¿Acababa de agradecerle y se había marchado son gritar?.

-¡Helga, espera!- Escucho que su novia le llamaba mientras corría tras ella, fue cuando por fin salió de su trance, esperaba insultos, gritos, una Helga amenazando a Dilan por atreverse a hablar así de ella, totalmente diferente...

Comenzaba a dudar si lo que había hecho era lo más correcto. ¿Que tenía planeado hacer Pataki?,

Así que decidió buscar ayuda en la persona que más la conocía. Saco su celular y llamo al segundo numero favorito en su lista de contactos.

"¿Gerald?" Contesto Arnold, se escuchaba mucho más tranquilo. Bien, eso era bueno. "¿Que pasa?"

"Viejo, creo que deberías venir ... estoy un setenta por ciento seguro que metí la pata"

*  
.

*

Helga miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en una larga avenida cerca del centro. Bastante lejos de casa.

Estaba segura de estar en el lugar correcto, Phoebe le había hecho el favor de buscar la dirección por ella, a Helga G Pataki no le gustaba deber nada, ni siquiera a Arnold, pero antes de aclarar cuentas con él, tenía que buscar al brabucón que se había atrevido a hablar mal de ella.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie que hablaba mal de Helga G Pataki y metía en aprietos a su querido cabeza de balón saldría limpio de ello. /Aunque lo segundo no lo admitiría en voz alta/.

Por fin dio con su objetivo al doblar la esquina, se encontraba sentado en la acera junto a sus dos patéticos e insulso amigos, le escucho vociferar con corzje, había obtenido una suspensión por una semana y una nariz rota que tardaría al menos un mes en sanar. Pero en cuanto se recuperará tomaría venganza, sangrienta y mordaz.

"Lo hare cenizas la próxima vez que lo vea"

"No lo creo berzotas" Dijo Helga y sin previo aviso, le empujó de una patada, fue suficiente fuerza para tumbarlo contra el pavimento.

Inmediatamente se giro en busca de quien se había atrevido a hacerle eso, pero se encontró con otro puñetazo a la cara, se dejo caer al sentir que la fractura se desplazaba y grito de dolor. -Si tenías un problema conmigo debiste decirlo Dilan- su voz sonaba hilarante, sarcástica... maliciosa.

Finalmente logro tomar algo de aire, se levanto para encararla, escupió algo de sangre y la reto con la mirada -Maldita perra-

"Una perra que no quiso salir contigo y por eso actuaste desesperadamente contra Arnold, lástima que note salió...

"Dime DIlan ¿A qué sabe la humillación?- Se abalanzó contra ella sin mucho éxito, Helga era mucho más ágil. Estaba peleando con una profesional de boxeo en el peso ligero después de todo.

Sí ella creía que se iría limpia estaba equivocada, le dio instrucciones con la mirada a Frank y este asustado de represalias tomo a Helga de los hombros, inmovilizándola.

Era obvio que ella no esperaba esa acción tan cobarde, por lo que no lo vio venir hasta que estaba a merced de los tres chicos. Maldijo por lo bajo, pero no se daría por vencida, si ese idiota creía que era suficiente para acabar con ella estaba equivocado. Se lo demostró al empujarlo impulsada con sus piernas.

"Maldita sea, ¡sujétala bien imbécil!" Gruño al ser golpeado nuevamente por ella con los pies. -Veamos cómo te comportas tras que te de tu merecido, le servirá de escarmiento a tu noviecito.-

De acuerdo, tal vez acudir sola a buscar a Dilan no había sido la idea más inteligente que había tenido últimamente. Comenzó a sospecharlo cuando sintió que por fin entre Frank y Joshua estaban logrando someterla.

Demonios...

Tenía que hacer algo rápido, un golpe directo a su cara la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, respondió con una mirada feroz, ese idiota le iba a dejar un ojo morado, genial, ahora Miriam le reñiría por estar peleando de nuevo.

Otro puñetazo la hizo soltar un quejido, aquel derechazo en su abdomen si le había dejado sin aire. Arqueo su cuerpo con fuerza y logro zafarse un brazo pero no duro mucho.

Mierda.

Se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, Dilan lo noto y sonrió, con una idea cruzándole por la mente, la sometió en el suelo, llevo ambas manos a su cuello y comenzó a aumentar la presión, su cuello era realmente pequeño y delicado, quien lo esperaría.

Ambos cómplices se miraron asustados, esto estaba llendo demasiado lejos, querían quitarse y dejarla ir, pero le tenían demasiado miedo a Dilan. Justo en ese instante una patada directo al rostro mando al rubio a unos metros lejos de Helga.

Los secuaces observaron incrédulos a la menudita y pequeña chica que había lanzado lejos a su líder, después notaron la presencia de otra persona más que corría hacia ellos, sin dudar un segundo salieron huyendo.

-¡Helga!- Escucho a su novia gritarle a la rubia que se reincorporaba con dificultad. -Estaba tan preocupada por ti!- Phoebe le abrazo con ojos llorosos.

-Estoy bien Phoebe.- Aseguro cortante, desvió su interés al mariscal que era reducido por Gerald. -Él es mío Johanssen.-

-¡¿Sigues con eso Pataki?!-pregunto sin dar crédito -Mírate estas llena de golpes y moretones, diablos agradezco tanto que Arnold aún no llegue.-

Si, era una suerte que aún no estuviera allí, no sabía que hubiera hecho su mejor amigo si hubiera visto esa escena.

El sólo recordar la escena le hizo enfurecer, sin darse cuenta su agarre sobre él mariscal se hizo más fuerte, sólo se percato cuando el susodicho soltó un quejido de dolor. Esto era cada vez más complicado, ¿Por qué Helga había decidido venir a resolverlo por ella misma?, una jaqueca se avecinaba.

-Dije que era mío.- Repitió amenazante.

-Helga, estas herida, deja que Gerald se encargue mientras yo te llevo al hospital.- Trato de razonar con ella, pero como siempre el orgullo Pataki podía más con ella.

-Phoebe no pienso ir al hospital por unos cuantos rasguños y moretones, además en definitiva no dejare que el cabeza de spaguetti se encargue de MI PRESA.-

-Oh por dios, eres tan terca.- Y así era, se levanto sin hacer mucho caso a las suplicas de su pelinegra amiga.

-Cállate Johanssen.-

Se encontraba lista para continuar la pelea donde la había dejado, pero un fuerte agarre en su brazo la detuvo. -¿Que diabl...?- La pregunta murió en su boca al percatarse quien la había detenido.

Arnold estaba ahí, sosteniéndola con fuerza, su rostro no reflejaba muchas emociones, pero podía notar sus hombros tensos y su mirada fría atravesarla.

-Gerald.- Le llamo desviando su atención de la chica. No tenía que decirlo, Gerald comprendía lo que quería decir y lo comprobó contestando exactamente lo que parecía que Arnold quería escuchar.

-No hay problema hermano, yo me encargo.- Asintió agradecido.

Estaba feliz de tener un amigo como Gerald.

.

Helga no había hecho mucho escándalo desde que él arribo al lugar, ni siquiera replico cuando se la llevo sin dar una explicación, ya fuera porque estaba muy pasmada por la reacción de Arnold o porque no sabía cómo actuar.

Llegaron a la casa de Arnold, subieron por las escaleras de incendios, Helga sonrió de lado, supongo que no era muy bien visto llevar a su novia llena de moretones y con la ropa rasgada pensó con hilaridad.

Arnold no dijo una palabra antes de dejarla sola en su habitación, finalmente Helga parecía estar saliendo de su estupefacción y notando como el cabeza de balón ni siquiera se había dignado en mirarla, comenzó a sentirse molesta. No tardo mucho antes de que regresara, traía consigo material para curación, vendas, pomadas.

Le coloco una compresa fría sobre su rostro, olía a plantas, seguramente era algún remedio de su madre para disminuir el ojo morado, además le extendió una bolsa con hielos . -Póntela en los labios eso evitara que se hinchen más.-

Arnold tomo su brazo y comenzó a limpiar sus heridas. El ambiente se hacía cada vez más incomodo para ella, aunque el parecía no reaccionar, demasiado ocupado en tratarla como para poner atención en la inminente discusión que se avecinaba. Termino de vendar su brazo. Y se dirigió a ella nuevamente. -¿Tienes más heridas?, ¿Donde más te golpearon?.-

"Estoy bien cabeza de balón." Evito su mirada desviándola hacia el suelo, no sabía si era por el nerviosismo creciente de sentir las manos de Arnold sobre ella pero antes de poder detenerse se encontró así misma contestando con sinceridad -Solo me dieron algunos golpes en la cara y el abdomen, por lo demás estoy bien.-

Un silencio sepulcral se instalo en el lugar.

A Helga no le estaba agradando para nada a donde estaba llevando toda esta situación, pero no sabía cómo romper el hielo. Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos Arnold se levanto de golpe.

"¡¿ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA?!"Le reclamo enfurecido al fin, dejando toda la tensión y frstración salir en un grito ahogado, se había abstenido hasta terminar de curar sus heridas para poderlo sacar./Probablemente temiendo que si discutían antes, ella se iría con las heridas sin tratar/.

"¡Ir tu sola a ver a ese animal!, ¡¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?!" Helga sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

"¡¿Disculpa?!, ¡¿Quién demonios crees que eres?!" Sí Arnold creía que podía amedrentarla de esa forma, estaba equivocado, nadie le hablaba así a Helga G Pataki. -¡Yo hago lo que quiera, cuando quiera y donde quiera!,-

"¡Helga pudieron lastimarte de verdad!." La ansiedad le estaba ganando, Helga era tan obstinada y cabezotas.

"¡Yo sabía lo que hacía!"

"¡Si y por eso fuiste tú sola a enfrentarte a esos brabucones!"

"Lamento informarte cabeza de balón que no soy una maldita damisela en peligro, soy Helga G Pataki!."

"¡Maldita sea Helga eran tres!, ¡Y te tenían sometida en el suelo!." Le sostuvo de los hombros con fuerza como si de esa forma fuera a transmitirle lo que trataba de decirle. "Sólo imaginarte que hubiera pasado si Phoebe no le hubiera avisado a Gerald, ¡Si no hubieran llegado a tiempo!." Finalmente la desesperación se hizo notar en su voz.

Helga se quedo muda, desviando su vista nuevamente lejos de él.

"Helga estaba tan asustado." La aprisiono entre sus brazos, ella no se movió. "Estabas en el suelo, herida, con aquel imbécil encima tuyo y antes de llegar a ti, Phoebe ya te lo había quitado de encima" Acarició con delicadeza su cabellera, por un momento la chica podría jurar que lo sintió temblar, pero no dijo nada. "Quería matarlo en ese momento, quería destrozarle la cara y acabar con él, pero tú estabas herida, eso era más importante para mi."

Helga no sabía que decir, no estaba acostumbrada a ser tan sincera como Arnold, quería pedirle disculpas por preocuparlo, decir que se había equivocado ...pero simplemente no podía.

"Prométeme que no harás algo tan tonto de nuevo."

"No puedo prometerte eso cabeza de balón."Y sin embargo llevo sus manos a la camiseta del chico, demostrando una tregua sin palabras.

"Helga ya no tienes que seguir peleando tu sola, ahora me tienes a mí" Sus mejillas se sintieron calientes, quería golpearlo, porque no sabía cómo responder a eso. Estúpido cabeza de balón que siempre sabía cómo doblegarla y encontrar sus puntos débiles. Permanecieron abrazados por un rato, sin que ninguno se animara a hablar primero.

"Escuche que te convertiste en un simio rabioso." Comento divertida Helga por fin rompiendo la incomodidad entre los dos.

"Helga" Le riño avergonzado.

Inmediatamente apartándose de ella al escuchar su regocijo burlesco. "No aguantas nada cabeza de balón." Bufo con molestia, pero la abrazo más a su pecho.

"Debería llevarte a casa"

"Vaya no sabía que querías deshacerte de mi tan rápido Arnoldo." Sonrió maliciosa, no podía dejar de molestarlo, era su adicción.

"Helga" Le advirtió de nuevo.

"Llorón." Se burlo pero acepto de buena gana. "Creo que debería ir a casa sola, si me ven así Bob y Miriam podrían malentenderlo y culparte."Se separo de él para tomar sus cosas y con notables intenciones de dejar la habitación.

"Es mi culpa, debí recordar que tengo una novia muy temperamental que no dudara un segundo en ir a buscar problemas." Ella rodo sus ojos con fastidio.

"Lo cual me recuerda... ¿Porque huiste de mi cabeza de balón?"

"Ehm..." Helga noto que Arnold había desviado su vista a un lado, sin atreverse a mirarla. Frunció el ceño en forma de advertencia. El no pareció notarlo, se llevo la mano a la nuca y suspiro resignado.

"Supongo que tenía miedo de que me vieras así...

Es sólo que ... dijeron tantas cosas sobre ti, que me sentía sucio, por que deje que hablaran, debí detenerlos desde un principio"

"No me molesta que me llamen machorra, estoy segura de mi feminidad Arnoldo, no tienes que ponerte tan delicado con eso, entiendo que para ti fue mucho pero fue sobre actuar un poco" Ahora que ella lo pensaba, le parecía un poco exagerado, pero estaban hablando del cabeza de balón.

"Pero no fue sólo los comentarios sobre tu apariencia Helga" Pero entonces pareció comprender. "¿Eso fue lo único que te dijo Gerald?" Se apresuro a preguntar antes de meter la pata.

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"Ahm nada..." Oh claro Gerald no debió animarse a decirle todo, lo apreciaba de cierta forma aunque ... hubiera sido bastante amable de su parte hacérselo saber. "Sólo olvídalo Helga"

"Bien, por ahora lo dejare ir, pero sólo porque quiero bañarme de una vez"

"Pero antes de eso..." Alcanzo su muñeca antes de que empezara a subir rumbo a la zotea, el gritillo femenino le aviso que su movimiento había sido inesperado y rió entre dientes, ante una Helga sonrojada y mirándole con fingida molestia.

Y deposito un suave beso sobre aquellos bonitos y delgados labios, su sabor era adictivo, se recordó por cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando por volverlos a poseer.

Había pasado ya un año desde que había regresado de San Lorenzo, pero apenas era un mes desde que habían hecho a un lado sus diferencias y lo habían intentado seriamente por primera vez.

Recordó a las chicas que conoció en Sur América, eran chicas lindas, inteligentes y graciosas, por supuesto que sintió algo por ellas, pero nunca se comparo por lo que sentía por Helga.

Entre más conocía a otras chicas, más se daba cuenta que sus sentimientos no cambiaban, así había sido desde que rescataron juntos a sus padres y así seguiría siendo. Arnold amaba a la chica que estaba en sus brazos, la había amado por más de 7 años. Sólo que ahora era un amor más maduro, mucho más realista y ... más pasional.

Se dejaron llevar en un va y ven de besos y caricias. Aún podía sentir algo de sabor metálico en el borde del labio inferior, lamió la herida con suavidad, no queriendo lastimarla.

Helga aún tenía problemas para mostrarse completamente como era ella, pero cuando se besaban parecía liberarse de sus cadenas y dejarse llevar, paso sus brazos tras de su nuca, profundizando más el beso y sin darse cuenta se fueron encaminando hasta la cama, donde Helga callo con él encima, su pierna rozó peligrosamente su creciente erección haciéndole soltar un quejido.

Fue suficiente para darse cuenta que se estaba dejando llevar por las hormonas. Se levanto de golpe, su rostro ardiendo de la vergüenza.

"D-debo llevarte a casa." Helga soltó una carcajada ante un indignado Arnold. Pero le ignoro, se colgó el morral en su hombro derecho y se encamino hacia las escaleras de incendio, pero cuando estaba por salir se giro, el ultimo y se iría.

"Cuando termines ese drama de no querer ponerme un dedo encima hasta que la muerte nos separe me avisas" Abrió la rendija a punto de irse cuando dos brazos la sujetaron por detrás.

"No es que no quiera tocarte, pero quiero hacerlo bien... que estemos seguros que es correcto" Helga giró los ojos. "Es sólo... no me siento listo Helga" Confeso con sus mejillas vueltas un tomate y sintiéndose bastante ridículo.

Entendía que todos esperarían que el fuera el seguro y ella la nerviosa. Pero no podía evitarlo tenía miedo ... miedo de decepcionarla, miedo de que no fuera lo suficientemente bueno y también... miedo de lastimarla. No podría perdonarse si la primera experiencia de Helga fuera algo horrible.

Helga suspiro pero sonrió. Estaba bien, no tenía prisas, ella estaba feliz de estar al lado del chico que siempre había querido y saber que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos le era suficiente.

"Pero por lo menos podríamos juguetear" Dijo para llamar la atención de su amado rubio cabeza de balón.

"¡Helga!" Sintió su rostro arder. Ella quería molestarlo más pero en ese instante el sonido de un celular acaparo la atención de ambos.

."¿Gerald?"

."Perdón si interrumpo algo"

"Ahm no... Gracias por o de hace rato viejo, ¿Paso algo más que debamos saber?"

"No simplemente te hablaba porque mi novia PHOEBE está furiosa con tu novia HELGA y quiere que le digas algo." Arnold giro los ojos al notar el entusiasmo al decir los nombres de las chicas, como si no supiera quién era la novia de quien y tuviera que nombrarlas.

"¿Que hemos regresado a cuarto grado?" pregunto con frustración, ya había batallado con esto en varias ocasiones, la primera había sido en la escuela elemental con la riña entre Nadine y Rhonda, pero parecía que él siempre sería el premio en medio de una discusión y ahora también era Gerald. /Aunque a él no parecía molestarle./

"Eso también, pero no Phoebe quiere que le digas a Helga que está contenta de saber que está sana y salva, digo si están tan ocupados... ejem... tu sabes relajándose muuuy juntos, significa que las heridas de Helga no son importantes"

Mierda. ¿Los habían visto?

"¡Hey yo estoy muriendo aquí" Se quejo indignada, pero nadie le hizo caso.

"Lo siento viejo, queríamos asegurarnos que Helga estaba bien, fuimos a tu casa y tu abuelo dijo que estabas en tu habitación así que abrimos sin querer, sé que fue estúpido pero ya sabes la costumbre..." Le confirmo.

Arnold estaba rojo de la vergüenza, ya podía imaginarse en qué posición los habían encontrado.

"De todos modos, Phoebe está muy molesta con Helga... Y dice que no quiere saber de ella en por lo menos 5 años o hasta que recapacite sus acciones"

"Genial." Murmuro molesta la rubia. "Dile al cabeza de espárragos que le diga a Phoebe que desde cuando dejo de ser mi amiga para convertirse en mi madre."

"No pienso seguir con este jueguito, hablen el día de mañana su tonto pleito, por ahora llevare a Helga a su casa"

"Perfecto viejo, nos vemos mañana."

"Gerald... Gracias"

"Para eso somos los amigos hermano."

Con eso termino la llamada, sonrió con satisfacción, Helga y él tenían los mejores amigos que se pudiera pedir. Por otro lado ...

"¿Qué?" Pregunto a la defensiva al notar la mirada de Arnold en ella.

Algunas veces se preguntaba como mantenía la cordura al lado de Helga.

Notas de autor: Si les gusta por favor dejen review, si no, pues también xD, acepto criticas. Solo no ofensas porfa xD


	3. Puñalada por la espalda

**A el de verdad le gustas tonta.**

Notas de autor: Espero les guste :). Muchas ggracias por los favs y por los reviews. Este capítulo se lo dedico a la waifu y a la hija aunque no me lean xDD. Es mi waifu besha y mi hija hermosa. Es un capitulo largo, pensé en cortarlo en dos, pero nah~ . Espero que les guste.

 ** _Capitulo 3: Puñalada por la espalda._**

 **Lunes 19 marzo. Preparatoria Hillwood 7:50hrs.**

Oh el tiempo pasaba muy rápido. Arnold no podía creer que ya había pasado su semana de suspensión en la escuela. El aburrimiento le estaba matando en casa. Aunque Gerald y Helga fueran a visitarlo por las tardes y le entregaran sus tareas y apuntes, no era lo mismo. Se estaba hastiando de tener que estar entre cuatro paredes.

Escucho el murmullo del resto de los estudiantes que caminaban a su alrededor, cada quien metido en sus propios mundos de problemas. Los chismes volaban rápido y el hecho de que había declarado frente a media escuela que Helga era su novia y golpearía a quien hablara mal de ella, parecía ser uno de los más populares. Aunque el podría sentirse todavía menos interesado en ello, no entendía por qué no podían dejar de lado la vida de los demás y concentrarse en la propia.

Doblo a la izquierda cuando por fin pudo notar su aula. Se adentró sin prestarle mucha atención a nadie, se sentó en su pupitre, sacando inmediatamente los útiles del pequeño cajoncillo que estaba debajo de la mesa.

Si recordaba bien, la clase de ese día trataría sobre Centruroides limpidus. Se sentía entusiasmado en aprender más sobre alacranes, aunque solo pocos tipos de centruroides L. eran venenosos y vivían casi exclusivamente en México. Pero ¡Hey!, en San Lorenzo aprendió de otros animales ponzoñosos igual de interesantes y peligrosos. Así que era un tema al que estaba más o menos acostumbrado.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. No se sintió interesado en mirar quien era y continuó leyendo un poco de lo que sería la clase. Un pequeño jalón en su manga le hizo girarse, a un lado de él se encontraba su compañera de equipo. Linda era su nombre.

Linda miraba el suelo con el rostro abajo, sin atreverse a encararlo. Arnold recordó entonces todo lo que le había dicho Gerald, que ella había sido la que le había contado todo a Helga y que parecía tener ciertos sentimientos por él. Un sabor amargo se instauro en su boca, no le gustaba ser rudo ni descortés, mucho menos con una chica. Pero pensaba cortarle las alas en ese momento. Mejor ahora para que pudiera darse cuenta que él nunca se fijaría en ella y no se creara falsas ilusiones. Y también para que dejarle en claro que no iba a aceptar a nadie que rechazara a Helga.

Dudo unos segundos en los que su boca se abría y cerraba sin poder articular palabra alguna. Tomo una bocanada de aire en un intento de formar valor, carraspeo su voz para llamar la atención de ella. Pero antes que pudiera decir algo, la chica se disculpo.

"¡Lo siento Arnold!. No sé que me paso cuando le dije todo eso a Helga. Espero puedas perdonarme. Yo . . . pensé mucho sobre mi actitud y quiero que me disculpes. ¡No volverá a pasar!" El rubio parpadeo unos segundos en su dirección, un poco aturdido. Definitivamente no esperaba una disculpa y mucho menos una tan honesta. Después de unos segundos pareció salir de su trance y le esbozo una sonrisa amable como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

"Está bien Linda no te preocupes. Sólo te voy a pedir que no se repita"

"Oh por supuesto que no se repetirá" Rogó la adolescente casi con lagrimas en los ojos. Arnold le sonrió mientras regresaba su vista al libro.

.

.

.

Gerald miró todo desde atrás con resignación, su amigo no tenía remedio. Unas cuantas lagrimas de la chica y ya la estaba perdonando. El moreno no era tan inocente ni era tan buena persona para creerle ni un minuto a la chica.

Tuvo la intención de levantarse y pedirle a Linda que se cambiaran de lugares. Él no confiaba ella y no le gustaba que estuviera cerca de alguien tan ingenuo e inocuo como lo era su mejor amigo.

Y no era el único en pensar eso al parecer. Brainy se le adelanto antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Se paro frente a la chica y le informo que se cambiaría de lugar con ella. Con la excusa de estar teniendo problemas de visión últimamente.

Fue obvio que a la rubia no le agrado la idea, haciéndose lo saber de inmediato y reclamándole que hacía apenas un año lo habían operado y desde entonces no usaba lentes. Pero el reafirmo que tal vez necesitaría ir a checarse en esos días.

"Está bien Linda si tú no quieres cambiarle el lugar, lo hare yo. Anda Brainy toma mi lugar" No le dio tiempo a contestar cuando ya se había trasladado a donde había sido el lugar de Brainy y se sentó al lado de Lila. La pelirroja le sonrió cordialmente, acto que contesto de igual forma.

Gerald rió por lo bajo al ver el rostro furioso de Linda, más fue su diversión cuando Brainy pronuncio algo que la hizo enojar más. No alcanzo a escuchar que era, pero se daba una idea.

De acuerdo, Gerald estaba impresionado de lo mucho que había cambiado el chico. Su asma había mejorado considerablemente por lo que ya no hacía esos sonidos extraños, ahora era mucho más alto, menos flacucho, tampoco usaba ese horrible suéter de color mostaza. Ahora usaba camisetas de manga larga, un chaleco casual capitonado de color azul y unos pantalones de vestir que le daba un look bastante más maduro.

Recordó entonces como gran parte del cambio de Brainy se debía a Helga. Ella le había ayudado mucho. No tenía idea porque pero los últimos años pareció crecer un lazo muy fuerte entre ambos, al grado que Helga le incitó a hacer varias cosas para mejorar su persona y así evitar ser abusado en la secundaria. -Como ir a atenderse su problema de asma e incluso a operarse los ojos.- Era en si otra persona gracias a Helga. Así que podía entender el acto sobreprotector de Brainy hacía la rubia.

Por otro lado . . . Observo de reojo a su mejor amigo. Arnold era demasiado despistado aun. Le faltaba maldad.

El rubio desentendido charloteaba con Lila acerca de una experiencia que había tenido cuando una araña pico a Carlos-un amigo de él en San Lorenzo.- Había sido un evento de tanto estrés y miedo para él, que esperaba nunca repetirlo. Sintió un par de orbes negras sobre sí y alzo el rostro.

Gerald le negó con la cabeza y después señalo a Linda. "No confíes en ella" Fue lo que le dijo con la mirada. El resto de la clase paso con normalidad.

.

.

.

 **Martes 6 de mayo. Preparatoria Hillwood. 16:40pm**

"No puedo creer que realmente pensarás que iba a subirme a eso" Una muy exasperada Helga recito sin pisca de amabilidad.

"Vamos Helga, será divertido"

"No" La rubia observo la bicicleta de dos personas que montaba Arnold frente a ella, su afilada mirada quería partir en dos tanto la bicicleta como a su futuro difunto ex- novio. "No esperarás de verdad que todos me vean subir a esa cosa" Arnold giró los ojos.

¿Cuál era el problema de hacer algo cursi por una vez?. Arnold sabía que en el fondo Helga amaba esas cosas, sólo que aún no podía ser completamente honesta consigo misma y mucho menos con el resto.

"¿Hazlo por mí?" imploró, tratando fervientemente convencerla. De verdad quería hacerlo, ir en bicicleta con ella a un paseo en la playa.

"Ni en broma"

"¿Por favor Hel?" Le miro con ojos suplicantes.

PLACK!

 **Miercoles 7 de mayo. Preparatoria Hillwood. 10:00hrs.**

"¡Jajajajajaj!, ¿Entonces así obtuviste el moretón en la mejilla derecha?" Gerald se revolcaba en el suelo, sin disimular para nada la gracia que le ocasionaba la desdicha de Arnold.

"Muy gracioso Gerald" Algunas veces se preguntaba d que lado estaba su amigo. Suspiro dejando ir con más fuerza de la que quería la puerta del casillero.

"Lo siento viejo, pero ¿Que estabas pensando cuando se lo pediste?"

"Argh cállate. No me pareció tan mala idea"

"Si claro. Pedirle a Helga G. Pataki que montara una bicicleta doble en plena preparatoria y pensaste que no te daría un puñetazo. "

El rubio tan sólo dejo soltar un suspiro resignado. Gerald no podría entenderlo, Arnold conocía una parte de Helga que la mayoria no lo hacía. Sabía que Helga era en realidad una chica amable, sensible graciosa y romántica. Incluso más romántica que él. Pero le era difícil expresarse y aceptarse. "Como sea."

"No puedo creer que no aprendieras nada después de lo que paso en la fiesta de Rhonda" Comento Gerald conteniendo la risa ante el recuerdo de aquella noche.

"La fiesta de Rhonda" Una sonrisa salió de sus labios, recordaba muy bien ese día. Después de todo fue cuando por fin logro acortar la distancia entre Helga y él.

Había sido una noche muy especial para ambos.

 ****Flashback****

Arnold se encontraba en el jardín observando las estrellas que adornaban el fosco cielo. La fiesta de año nuevo de Rhonda se festejaba a sus espaldas. Podía escuchar la vibración de las bocinas que resonaban por todo el lugar al ritmo de aquellas canciones cursis y pegajosas que en verdad no le llamaban la atención.

A decir verdad la fiesta no iba nada mal, todos parecían estarse divirtiendo mientras algunos de sus amigos bailaban, otros ligaban con chicas de otros cursos y otros simplemente charlaban, definitivamente estaba siendo todo un éxito. Y sin embargo el se sentía aburrido, la música no era de su estilo, no venía con ninguna pareja para bailar y definitivamente no estaba interesado en coquetear con ninguna de las chicas que estaban en la fiesta.

Sólo había una chica en la que estaba interesado, una sola chica que habitaba su mente desde hacía años. Una sola chica que hacía su corazón palpitar sin cesar como si se tratara de un ferrocarril que está a punto de salirse del riel. Sólo había una chica a la que quería ver en esa fiesta, pero aun no la encontraba. Estaba seguro que tarde o temprano aparecería. Phoebe le aseguró que llegaría, pero hasta ahora no se la había topado. -Y eso que la había buscado ya más de un par de veces.- Probablemente estaba por ahí bromeando con Sid y Stinky o molestando a Harold.

Arnold simplemente esperaría a que apareciera. Dio un vistazo a la puerta de cristal de la que había venido hace un par de minutos. Las chicas -Rhonda, Nadine y Lila- charlaban animadamente en la sala. -Bueno era más bien un monologo de Rhonda que las otras dos chicas escuchaban atentas.- Justo detrás de ellas se encontraban Gerald y Phoebe bailando, discretamente tomados de las manos. Arnold rió con gracia. A pesar de que llevaban un año de estar saliendo seguían comportándose como si tuvieran dos semanas juntos, tan tímidos y torpes. -Bueno no es que el pudiera hablar-

Desvió su mirada sin interés, pero antes de que terminará de regresar su vista al jardín la encontró.

Estaba sentada en una banca justo en el rincón, mientras charlaba animadamente con Sid y otro chico a quien escasamente conocía -Mickey- si no recordaba mal. Parecía estar demasiado entrada en la plática con ambos chicos para notar que era observada.

Helga había cambiado tanto. Ya no era más la niña matona que usaba un vestido rosa, no se agarraba más el cabello en dos coletas ni usaba más aquel moño rosado que le caracterizaba tanto. Además de que ya no tenía una sola ceja. Ahora se ajustaba el cabello en una media trenza de lado, mientras el cabello restante se lo dejaba libre. A diferencia del resto no llevaba un atuendo muy llamativo, llevaba una falda corta de color negro y una blusa de manga larga, con el estampado de un totoro al frente. El maquillaje también era sencillo. Sus parpados pintados de un color rosa coral, delineado de color negro y un labial morado. No llevaba aretes, ni colgantes, pero si traía puesto una pequeña y apenas perceptible pulsera en su muñeca derecha.

Arnold sonrió. Helga siempre se había puesto ropa muy femenina, contrarrestando su imagen de chica abusiva. Muchos se preguntaban cómo a pesar de seguir siendo una chica antisocial y algo agresiva, podía usar ese tipo de vestimentas tan delicadas. Pero a Arnold no le parecía extraño, ella siempre había sido de esa forma. Sólo que antes eran niños y no parecían percibir eso.

Se debatió sobre ir hacía ella o no. De verdad quería conversar. Pero aún no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Todo era más fácil cuando eran niños porque ella siempre parecía estar allí, aunque fuera para molestarlo y agredirlo. Pero ella estaba siempre cerca. Tampoco había tenido dificultad para comunicarse con ella mientras estaba en San Lorenzo. Se escribían cartas muy seguido, prácticamente cada semana, hasta que consiguió una computadora y comenzaron a charlar casi diario por medio de messenger. Él desde San Lorenzo y ella desde Hillwood. Cómo extrañaba esas largas platicas, se dio cuenta que la Helga que escribía era mucho más abierta, más charladora, más ... honesta.

Le extrañaba fervientemente. La extrañaba más que cuando estaba en San lorenzo.

Eso basto para animarse a hacer algo. Se levanto y se dirigió a ella decidido. Ignoro la mirada extraña que le dirigió Gerald o la risita tímida de Phoebe.

"Hey" Le llamo cuando se encontró frente a ella. Probablemente no se había dado cuenta que él se acercaba, por que al verlo pareció dar un pequeño salto en la silla, como si lo último que esperará era verlo.

"Arnold" Pudo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos. La cual casi de inmediato se esfumo. "Hola, cabeza de balón. ¿Necesitas algo?" antes de que pudiera contestar, Mickey interrumpió.

"¿Quieres una bebida?" Arnold observo al chico. Era alto, bastante más alto que él, fornido, de cabello castaño claro, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta de cuadros. Era la segunda vez que hablaba con el directamente.

"No . . . Gracias" Respondió. Sintiéndose más y más fuera de lugar. Seguramente se veía como un estúpido, parado como un poste sin pronunciar una sola palabra, con tres pares de ojos posados sobre él. Sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle. Era ahora o nunca. Juntó todo el valor que tenía y hablo "¿Podríamos hablar unos minutos a solas?" La rubia le miro unos segundos, fueron sólo unos segundos pero podría jurar que se había sonrojado.

"Vamos cabeza de balón"

"¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de mi baile?" Pregunto Mickey con notable molestia, Helga le respondió en un gesto con la mano que más tarde sería.

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta estar fuera del alcance del resto. El corazón de Arnold palpitaba con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensó que estallaría dentro de su pecho. Tomo una bocanada grande de aire al darse cuenta que ya habían pasado al menos un par de minutos. Arnold observo por el rabillo del ojo a Helga, estaba parada con los brazos cruzados, evitando a toda costa verlo a los ojos. Carraspeo un poco para aclarar su garganta -Y su mente-

"Ya casi es una año de que llegaras de San Lorenzo" La voz de la rubia le tomo por sorpresa, no esperaba que ella fuera quien rompiera el hielo. Sólo atino a asentir.

Era cierto, ahora que lo recordaba en un par de meses cumpliría el año. Pensó en lo difícil que fue acostumbrarse nuevamente a vivir en Hillwood, al darse cuenta que sus amigos habían cambiado tanto y que ahora todos parecían tener una vida donde el ya no era necesario. Incuso ella... Helga antes parecía sólo tener a Phoebe y a él. -Se sentía un poco arrogante al pensar eso.-Ahora tenía a bastante más amigos, en realidad no esperaba que Helga tuviera lazos tan fuertes con los chicos como Harold, Sid, Stinky y aquel chico Mickey. Le molestaba de alguna forma, aunque sabía que era muy egoísta no estar feliz por ella.

"¡Arnold!" Le grito exasperada Helga, llevaba más de dos minutos tratando de llamar su atención.

"Lo siento, estaba distraído."

"¿Hay alguna razón para que me pidieras charlar?, por que hasta ahora parece que sólo querías sacarme de la casa" Bromeo ella. Arnold sintió que su rostro se enrojecía "¿Y bien?"

"Precisamente era eso" contesto con honestidad. Los ojos de Helga se abrieron con fuerza.

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que sólo quería charlar contigo a solas, desde que regrese no hemos podido charlar..."

"Oh" Fue su única respuesta. Hubo un silencio incomodo. Helga trataba de calmar sus nervios. Hasta ahora había logrado evitar estar a solas con Arnold, aún le era difícil aceptar que lo de ellos no había funcionado y todavía no podía dejar ir esos sentimientos. Aún podía recordar aquel beso que habían compartido durante la travesía en San Lorenzo. Las incontables lagrimas que derramo al despedirse de él cuando decidió quedarse con sus padres, la espera y alegría que le ocasionaba recibir una carta suya. Pero entonces él había regresado, diferente, ya no era el niño amable que imaginaba en sus sueños, no ya no era más el chico que usaba una gorra azul que era notablemente más pequeña que su cabeza. Era un joven alto, fuerte y maduro. Mucho

"Entonces ¿Viniste con Mickey?" pregunto Arnold tratando de no sonar demasiado interesado.

"Si, somos amigos"

"Genial" salió de su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo.

La incomodidad no parecía irse y al contrario parecía ir en aumento como un suflé que se encuentra en el horno. Helga comenzaba a sentirse más y más estresada, sólo quería regresar con los chicos y tratar de sacarse a Arnold de la cabeza. Por un momento se atravesó la idea de empujar a Arnold y salir corriendo de ahí, pero gracias al cielo, su yo racional logro mantenerla en cinta.

Sintió una cálida mano en su muñeca, se giró para encarar al rubio.

"Helga aún siento algo por ti" Confeso, sin poder negarlo más. "Sé que estoy siendo egoísta contigo, pero no puedo negar que me gustas. Lo que sentí por ti aquel día en San Lorenzo, paece quera más fuerte de lo que imaginaba. ¿Sabes? He tratado de acercarme a ti incontables veces para decirte esto" Esperaba que la rubia le gritara y lo alejara, pero ella no se movió, ni siquiera aparto su mano.

Helga no pronunció una palabra.

Cuando las facciones de la chica no se inmutaron, Arnold se sintió resignado. Suspiro pesadamente y regreso sus pies de regreso a la casa. "Era lo que quería decirte" Con el ánimo decaído, no se percato que Helga lo seguía de cerca y tampoco se dio cuenta que se había puesto a un lado, hasta que sintió que le empujaban. Ante el sorpresivo movimiento brusco, perdió el equilibrio y el momento siguiente que se dio cuenta se encontraba cayendo en cámara lenta. Salió del agua con rapidez, buscando el aire que se le había escapado. Levanto la vista y observo con molestia al a rubia que lo había lanzado a la alberca.

"¿Qué demonios Helga?" La rubia le sonreía orgullosa, sin mínimo cacho de culpa.

"Lo siento cabeza de balón, pero odio que la gente se vaya sin escuchar lo que los demás tienen que decir" Se acuclillo mostrando su mano frente a Arnold dándole a entender que le ayudaría a subir. Arnold le miro a los ojos, tratando de leer lo que tenían que decirle aquel par de zafiros.

"Te podría tirar al agua junto conmigo" Helga le sonrió en respuesta.

"Por favor Arnoldo te conozco, no te atreverías"

"No deberías ser tan confiada" Y con esa advertencia la atrajo hacía sí mismo. Helga logro evitar la caída y quedar en la orilla de la piscina, estaba por reclamar cuando unos labios capturaron los suyos en un brusco y demandante beso. Al inicio no respondió -En parte por la sorpresa- pero después de unos segundos, se fue dejando llevar. Los labios de Helga eran dulces y tersos, eran tan irresistibles, tan exquisitos. Después de tanto tiempo por fin podía darle forma a esos sentimientos que estuvo guardando. Arnold sentía algo demasiado fuerte por ella, algo que a pesar de los años no se extinguía. Se apartaron un poco para tomar aire.

"Eres un estúpido" Fue lo primero que soltó tras romper el beso.

"También me gustas Helga"

"Cállate idiota"

 ****Fin del flashback ****

El rubio se giro a ver a su amigo. Suspiro . Aunque Helga era Helga a pesar de todo. Y el la quería tal y como era.

"Por cierto. Te lo digo por tu bien viejo, porque eres mi amigo. No confíes en Linda" Gerald le dijo con seriedad. Eran ya casi dos meses desde que el fiasco con Dilan y Arnold seguía siendo un confiado, no sabía cómo hacerle recapacitar. No sabía porque pero Gerald estaba seguro que ella le traería mala suerte.

"Vamos Gerald creo que merece otra oportunidad, ella solamente quería ser mi amiga" Arnold no terminaba de entender a Gerald, la chica parecía una agradable chica, se había disculpado con él, charlaban de vez en cuando en clase de biología.

"Está bien viejo, pero cuando te cause problemas con Pataki no digas que no te lo dije."

Tal vez sólo tal vez Arnold debió escuchar a Gerald, si lo hubiera hecho se habría evitado muchos tramos amargos.

.

.

.

.

En unos días más celebraría un año de regresar. Estaba muy ansioso por celebrarlo, había quedado con Gerald, Phoebe y Helga de ir al karaoke. estaba realmente entusiasmado. Ya hasta planeaba que canciones cantaría.

Just the girl. de click five. Era perfecta para su situación con Helga. No podía dejar de escuchar esa canción y pensar en ella.

 _Porque es agridulce._ _  
_ _Me golpea en mis pies_ _  
_ _y no puedo evitarlo._ _  
_ _No quiero a nadie más._ _  
_ _Es un misterio._ _  
_ _Es demasiado para mí._ _  
_ _Pero aún así vuelvo a por más._ _  
_ _Es la chica a la que miro._

 _No puede guardar un secreto_ _  
_ _durante más de una hora._ _  
_ _Corre en los cien metros de la carrera de actitud._ _  
_ _Y cuanto más me ignora_ _  
_ _más la adoro._ _  
_ _¿Qué puedo hacer?_ _  
_ _Haría cualquier cosa por ella._

Sin darse cuenta se había dejado llevar por la música y había perdido la noción del tiempo. Saco su celular para observar la hora. Helga estaba retrasada, se supone que se verían a las 420 y ya eran casi las 5. Eso era extraño, normalmente Helga era muy puntual.

"¿Está todo bien Arnold?" una voz suave le interrumpió sus pensamientos. Alzó el rostro y observo a su ex compañera de biología.

"Si gracias. Estoy esperando a Helga" contesto amablemente.

"Oh escuché que tuvo una detención por pelearse con Gal"

"Genial" gruño Arnold. Eso explicaba todo. Otra vez se había metido en problemas. Aunque no se sentía sorprendido, pasaba más seguido de lo que le gustaría admitir. "Sabes ¿Que paso?"

Linda le sonrío mientras se sentaba a un lado de él. "Escuche que Gal estaba molestando a Brainy, ya sabes cómo Helga es sobre-protectora de Brainy. No soporto y se metió en la riña" Linda comento tratando de enfatizar lo último. Pero Arnold no pareció notarlo.

"Vaya y yo que pensé que ya nadie se metería con él. Siendo tan buen chico" comento, pronto la molestia parecía estarse yendo mágicamente. Arnold comprendía esa actitud noble de Helga. Por un momento se preocupo por su integridad. "¿Ésta herida?"

"Creo que se encuentra bien" Contestó ella incómoda notando el alivió en el rostro del chico tras de que ella pronunció esas ultimas palabras. Se sintió aturdida. Esperaba otra reacción de su parte. Que preguntará por que su novia defendía a otro hombre o que dijera que era violenta pero nada.

"En ese caso creo que iré a casa, le enviare un mensaje. Gracias Linda" Se levantó con la clara intención de irse. Linda quiso detenerlo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el teléfono de Arnold sonó.

"¿Mamá?" Linda observo como todos los colores se drenaban de la tez de Arnold. por un momento temió que desmayaría. Posó su mano en su brazo tratando de darle apoyo. Quería preguntar que le ocurría pero no se animaba al ver que aún no terminaba la llamada

"¿Donde están?. . . Voy para allá". Arnold no podía salir del shock, su abuela estaba en el hospital. Aparentemente una recaída por diabetes. Se sentó nuevamente en la banca al sentir que se le iba el aire. Su abuela de 89 años en el hospital. Las probabilidades de que fuera algo grave eran altas y el que su madre no quisiera darle mucha información vía teléfono le daba mala espina. Se giró a ver a Linda por fin notando su posición. La chica aun tenía su mano posada en su brazo izquierdo mientras la otra mano le daba palmaditas en la espalda. No quería verse grosero, así que alejó su mano con la suya. "Lo siento, debo irme. Mi abuela esta en el hospital" sin darle más explicaciones se levantó y se encaminó a toda marcha hacía el hospital.

Si hubiera estado menos distraído y estresado se habría percatado que había dejado su celular olvidado en la banca.

Linda lo observó correr, quiso correr tras de él pero era muy rápido y pronto le perdió la vista. Se volteo para regresar a la escuela cuando lo alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo, el celular con el qué Arnold había hablado apenas hace unos minutos, reposando en la banca olvidado. Tomó el celular en sus manos y una sonrisa satisfecha se posó en sus labios. La suerte estaba de su lado.

"Abuela tienes que tener más cuidado" Reclamo Arnold tomando las manos de Grettie, ella le sonrío llena de entusiasmo. Su abuela era demasiado importante para él, era la mujer que le había cuidado toda su niñez. La amaba tanto como a su madre. Y el miedo de perderla le carcomía.

Al final había resultado que presentaba una hiperglucemia hiperosmolar. Afortunadamente su madre se había dado cuenta de los rastros de deshidratación a tiempo y pudieron acudir al hospital muy rápido. Pero tendría que quedarse un par de días hasta que su glucemia volviera a la normalidad y logrará hidratarse.

"Abuela no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos"

"Bah el capitán sparrow no sabe de qué habla, yo conseguiré la perla negra antes que él" comentó la anciana dejando soltar una carcajada.

"Abuela" fue lo único que atino a responder Arnold frustrado.

Probablemente porque veía que su abuela estaba mucho mejor y que ya hasta hacía bromas, le hizo recordar que no le había avisado a Helga. Solo esperaba que no estuviera muy molesta con él. Metió su mano al bolsillo para buscar su teléfono, pero estaba vacío, revisó el otro y tampoco. Demonios. Corrió hacia su mochila y saco todo con esperanza de que estuviera ahí, al no encontrar nada lo confirmó. Había perdido su celular.

Observo el reloj. Eran las 7pm. -imposible- Aún si alguien lo había entregado a objetos perdidos seguramente ya no habría nadie en la escuela para esa hora. Resignado se dejó caer sobre el sillón. Tendría que pedirle a su madre que le prestará el suyo para marcarle a Helga.

Justo ese pensamiento cruzaba su mente cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Su padre se adentro en el cuarto.

"Arnold hay una amiguita tuya que está en la sala de espera" Arnold miró confundido a su padre.

"¿Helga?"

"No Helga no es, creo que dijo que se llamaba Linda"

El chico miró confundido a su padre un segundo, no entendía que podía estar haciendo Linda ahí.

Cuando llegó a la sala de espera la vio. Estaba parada con un rostro lleno de preocupación y sosteniendo algo con mucha fuerza en sus manos "Linda, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Arnold no quería molestarte, pero escuché todo cuando te hablaron y dejaste esto olvidado. Quise correr tras de ti pero cuando me di cuenta ya te habías ido." Le extendió el celular y él lo agarro agradecido."Disculpa que no viniera más temprano, tenía practica en mi clase ballet":

"¡Muchas gracias! Pensé que lo había perdido" Tal Vez por el estrés emocional que había tenido esa tarde o por el agradecimiento que de verdad sentía. Se sintió impulsado a hacer un movimiento estúpido, le rodeo en un abrazo de agradecimiento, fueron solo unos segundos y se separó.

"Gracias"

"De nada Arnold" contestó sonrojada.

Su primer pensamiento fue Helga tenía que llamarle y hacerle saber. Busco el contacto en su celular y marcó. una, dos, tres veces y nada.

"Qué raro siempre contesta rápido" comentó extrañado.

"Tal vez le castigaron el celular. Ya sabes por lo de la riña con Gal"

Arnold pareció pensarlo unos segundos, sonaba bastante lógico. Suspiró frustrado. Eso significaba que no podría contactarse con ella ese día. Le enviaría un mensaje más tarde.

"Arnold sé que te lo acabo de regresar, pero ¿Crees que me pudieras dejar hacer una llamada?. Mi celular se descompuso la semana pasada y no le he avisado a mi padre que estoy aquí"

El rubio miro a la chica. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella. Le sonrío y le extendió con confianza su celular.

Al tiempo que hacía la llamada un hombre la empujó con fuerza mientras corría por el pasillo. Sus rodillas amortiguaron la caída y con ambas manos evito que su rostro se golpeara. Arnold se acercó a ella alarmado.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

"Si estoy bien … ¡Tu teléfono!" gritó preocupada al notar que el aparato ya no estaba en sus manos. Ambos buscaron desenfrenadamente el objeto. Estaba a un par de metros, Arnold corrió para tomarlo pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Una chica lo pisó con sus tacones.

"No es cierto" murmuró el desanimado al ver su primer y probablemente único celular de aquí en 100 años. la chica se disculpó apenada mientras retiraba el pie del aparato.

Arnold toco su smartphone, pero la pantalla rota le cortaba los dedos si los deslizaba. Parpadeo unos segundos antes de apagarse por completo. Esto apestaba.

"¡Ay!, Arnold discúlpame de verdad. ¡Permíteme mandártelo a arreglar!" El rubio se giró a ver a la chica. Le dio una media sonrisa.

"No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa. Fue del sujeto que te aventó"

"Aun así permíteme. Mi primo sabe arreglar esas cosas. Se dedica a eso. Por favor Arnold déjame hacerlo"

"No estaría bien" Arnold dudo, no podría pagarse un nuevo celular y tampoco tenía para repararlo. No, definitivamente no podía aceptarlo.

"Por Favor si no me sentiré muy mal por siempre, es la única forma en que podré pagarte. Además mi primo no me cobraría la mano de obra. Sería un favor nada más"

"Ehm está bien. Pero el cambió de pantalla me dices cuanto es."

"Hecho" contestó ella aliviada mientras guardaba el celular.

"Ya es tarde, te llevaré a tu casa".

"¿De verdad?"

"Claro. Viniste hasta aquí por mi distracción y ya no tenemos como hacer que te comuniques con tus padres. te llevaré en el coche del abuelo. Espera un momento, ¿Si?" La chica asintió emocionada mientras Arnold se alejaba rumbo a la habitación que Linda supuso sería de su abuela. una vez que lo vio suficientemente lejos y que comprobó que nadie la veía, sacó de su bolsa su celular.

"Llegaremos como en 10 minutos, mas te vale hacer un buen trabajo" sin más colgó el celular y lo apago. no podía arriesgarse a que Arnold se diera cuenta que era mentira que no tenía celular.

Al verlo regresar sonrío. Pronto el chico sería de ella.

.

 **6 horas antes ….**

Gal observó a su objetivo. Brainy ya no era más el niño soso y miedoso de antes. Se llevaba bastante bien con sus compañeros y no parecía desagradarle a nadie. Pero no era bueno peleando, no le gustaba levantar los puños de forma innecesaria y Gal lo sabía. Se acerco a él y sin avisarle lo empujo al suelo.

Brainy estaba tan distraído en su libro que no percibió el ataque hasta que estaba sometido. Antes que pudiera reaccionar recibió un puñetazo al rostro que lo dejó mareado.

"Te crees muy listo. Solo porque ya no parezcas un ratón de laboratorio te sientes con la astucia de meterte con mi chica" murmuró mientras le asestaba otro golpe. Brainy sintió el sabor metálico correr por boca, le habpian partido el labio, por el ardor que sentía en el carillo derecho, supuso que tambien tendría una laceración ahí. Sintió otro cañonazo y se dejo caer aturdido.

Estaba perdiendo la lucidez y no encontraba fuerzas para reincorporarse. Justo en ese momento escucho una voz femenina que conocía bastante bien. "Maldito gusano, desearás no haber nacido" Y al segundo siguiente el pelirrojo era lanzado unos metros de una patada. Brainy reconoció a su salvadora de inmediato.

"¿Brainy estas bien?" Phoebe se acercó a verlo. el chico asintió confundido. ¿Que diablos había pasado ahí? Un momento estaba leyendo tranquilamente y al siguiente Helga lo estaba salvando de ser masacrado por un sujeto al que apenas y conocía.

"¿Que paso?"

"No lo sé" Respondió honestamente.

"Yo te diré, invitaste a salir a mi chica"

"¿Qué?. Susy no está saliendo con nadie" contesto molesto mientras se levantaba de los cobardes golpes que le había propiciado mientras estaba distraído.

"Es mía, hoy la invite a salir y se negó por que aparentemente había quedado ya de salir con esta ex ratita. Me las debes gusano".

"Ridículo. Ella te rechaza y te desquitas con Brainy, maldito neandertal".

Antes de que nadie pudiera moverse más, un prefecto y un profesor se atravesaron en la discusión y apartaron a Helga de Gal y a Gal de Helga, mientras a Brainy lo sujetaba Gerald que acababa de llegar.

Y así es como Helga obtuvo una detención de dos horas después de clases. Y se la dejaron ir fácil gracias a los testigos que hablaron a su favor, ella solo había defendido a Brainy. Que le habían atacado por la espalda.

Brainy no recibió castigo al no responder el golpe -Aunque había sido más bien porque ni la oportunidad le dieron de hacerlo.-

Y Gal tendría una semana de suspensió sabía Helga que todo había sido una trampa y que había caído en ella.

Jueves 8 de mayo.

Helga se sentía muy irritada y frustrada. le había estado marcando a Arnold incesablemente el día anterior para explicarle lo que había pasado pero nunca contestó el condenado aparato. Le mandaba directamente al buzón. Frustrada se dirigió a su locker. Cuando lo viera le haría pagar, nadie ignoraba las llamadas de Helga G. Pataki, nadie. Ni siquiera el cabeza de balón.

Phoebe se acercó a ella y le saludo, preguntándole como se sentía.

"Estoy bien Phoebes, Gal no alcanzo a responder mis golpes"

Phoebe se sintió aliviada. Parecía que Helga nunca se cansaba de meterse en riñas. En aquel momento recordó algo "¿Sabes que ni siquiera Rhonda tenía idea de que a Gal le gustaba Susy?. Ni siquiera la propia Susy. Dice ella que es la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra"

"A mí que me importa si le gustaba o no. Cuando lo vea de nuevo le romperé la cara". Phoebe tan solo río, cuando se trataba de defender a sus amigos Helga se convertía en algo así como mama de los pollitos -aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.-

"Quita esa sonrisa tonta Phobes"

"Quitando" contesto ella burlona, como en los viejos tiempos. Helga giro los ojos. -muy gracioso.- Repuso.

Helga se vio inundada de de algo que caía al momento de abrir el locker. Soltó un grito de sorpresa que logro llamar la atención de Phoebe, quien se giro justo al instante en que un mar de fotos se deslizaron hasta el suelo y cayeran a sus pies. Helga tardo en atender, demasiado asombrada para moverse.

Phoebe fue la primera en reaccionar. se agacho para ver de qué se trataba todo y quedo muda de la impresión. Se giro a ver a su amiga. Asustada de como fuera a reaccionar. Y por un momento pensando en romper todas las fotos antes de que las viera. Pero sabía que era tarde para intentar ocultárselo.

Helga ya estaba en el suelo recogiendo el monto. Sus ojos no se dilataron en reconocer las figuras de la primera foto.

Phoebe la vio tensarse. El pánico parecía querer apoderarse de ella. Helga perdía fácilmente los estribos. Trato de alcanzar su hombro para hablarle pero la rubia no le dio tiempo, se levanto de golpe. No necesitaba decir nada, estaba cabreada muy cabreada. Sin más se fue sin importarle dejar su casillero abierto ni la evidencia que estaba en el suelo.

Phoebe se quedo levantando todo, mientras veía a su mejor amiga girar a la derecha con los puños cerrados. Arnold tenía mucho pero mucho que explicar.

.

.

.

 **Martes 13 de mayo. 16:50hrs**

Helga le sonrió a la mujer que se encontraba en la cama. Su mano sosteniendo la de la anciana. Gertie era alguien a quien apreciaba de una forma especial, ella siempre había sido amable con Helga. Desde que era niña Gertie le invitaba a tomar el te y a charlar. A veces después de que Arnold se quedara en San lorenzo, la anciana le contaba las historias que Arnold no se atrevía a contarle a ella. A veces sobre accidentes, sobre momentos vergonzosos de él o incluso sobre otras chicas.

"Espero que puedas venir a verme pronto Elena"

"Mañana vendré a verte de nuevo Antoniete"

"Esperare con ansias" Helga le extendió una honesta y sincera sonrisa, antes de girarse y emprender camino a casa. Era tiempo de regresar. Justo cuando estaba por salir, alguien abrió la puerta del otro lado y casi tropieza. Alzó el rostro y se encontró con un par de esmeraldas que le miraban con cariño.

"Helga no sabía que estabas aquí" Ella solo atino a asentir, evitando a toda costa responder la mirada. "¿Ya te vas?, te acompaño a la entrada"

"No es necesario" contestó tajante. Arnold frunció el ceño. Había estado actuando muy extraño los últimos días. Arnold no estaba yendo a clase para quedarse a ayudar a sus padres a cuidar al abuelo mientras ellos cuidaban de la abuela. Así que solo la había podido ver fugazmente cuando venía a visitar. Pero ella parecía rehuirle a toda costa, hablaba animadamente con su abuela y su madre. Pero apenas él aparecía y ella cambiaba el semblante, hacia una excusa y se iba. El simplemente no entendía que pasaba.

"Abuela acompañare a Helga a su casa, le dire al abuelo que venga a hacerte compañía"

"Envía la caballería muchacho. Yo puedo con todo." Arnold rodó los ojos.

Helga ya se estaba yendo, tenía que ser rápido. Corrió hacia ella tras pedirle a su abuelo que subiera por él y la alcanzo justo cuando salía por la puerta de cristal.

Le sostuvo del brazo cuando estaban ya fuera del edificio. "Helga me has estado evitando como la peste, ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Suéltame" Le advirtió aun sin mirarle a los ojos. Su rostro escondido entre su cabello. Algo estaba mal muy mal y Arnold lo sabía.

"Por favor Helga, ¿Que es lo que te está molestando.?"

"Dije que me sueltes" Su voz sonaba extremadamente peligrosa. La última vez que había escuchado ese tono de voz, ambos estaban pelando contra la sombra en San lorenzo. Por un momento pensó en soltarla, no quería causar una escena en plena calle y mucho menos frente a un hospital, pero sus dedos simplemente se reusaban a dejarla ir, como si al hacerlo pudiera perderla.

Se adelantó hasta quedar frente a frente con ella y sin soltarla le volvió a llamar. Entonces sin previo aviso, Helga le metió un rodillazo justo al abdomen que lo dejo tirado en el suelo. Soltó el agarre de la rubia intentando recuperar el aliento.

"¡¿Que demonios Helga?!" Estaba tan cabreado que no se dio cuenta de la grosería que salió de sus labios.

Helga hizo el ademan de retirarse pero fue sujetada de nuevo por Arnold. Quien ya estaba de pie, tratando de calmarse. No era normal que Helga lo lastimara nada más porque si. Aunque estaba enojado por el ataque sin aviso, su lado cuerdo le animo a calmarse.

"Podrías explicarme. ¿Qué hice para que te comportes así?" Su voz era más calmada.

"¡Ahora resulta que no lo sabes!" Respondió por fin soltando un grito. No podía creer que Arnold se atreviera a preguntarle que le pasaba tras todo lo que había hecho.

Helga estaba tan herida, tan furiosa, tan fuera de toda cabalidad, que no podía pensar con claridad. Helga entendía que algo no estaba bien, que debería darle una oportunidad de explicar. Que debía haber una explicación razonable porque se trataba de Arnold.

Sin embargo el orgullo le ganaba, los celos, la ira. Antes de que Arnold pudiera hablar, la rubia abrió su mochila y de ahí saco las mismas fotos que le habían hecho el favor de dejarle dentro del casillero y se las lanzó en la cara.

Arnold tomo las fotos confundido, las aprecio un segundo y quedo helado. Eran fotos de él y Linda del día que la abuela se había puesto mal y el la había llevado hasta su casa. Ese día que ella tanto le había ayudado y que él le había abrazado en forma de agradecimiento por acompañarlo y por el celular. Ese mismo día que Linda le había robado un beso y que Arnold la había rechazado tajantemente. Después de aquello Linda se había disculpado y jurado no volverlo a hacer.

Entonces Arnold se dio cuenta. Había caído en una trampa.

"Sé que es lo más estúpido que puedo decir y más dadas las circunstancias, ¡Pero no es lo que parece!" gritó en suplica e interponiéndose en el camino. Sin permitirle irse. "Helga déjame explicarte" rogó. Entonces Helga alzó el rostro y por un momento deseo patearse así mismo, la había lastimado como nunca. Sus ojos vidriosos le atravesaban hasta lo más hondo de su existencia. "Ella encontró mi teléfono y lo trajo hasta aquí. Yo sólo le llevé a casa y-"

"¿Y no pudiste llamarme?"

"Eso te he querido decir, ese día trate de marcarte pero no contestaste y después de eso mi celular sufrió un daño y no he podido usarlo. Estoy esperando que me lo devuelvan"

"Jódete, nunca me marcaste, yo estuve llamándote sin parar y me mandaba directo a buzón." Helga estaba muy lastimada para ver el patrón que en otras circunstancias se habría dado cuenta que era obvio. "¿Y qué hay de la foto del beso?"

Arnold sentía que lo mejor era ser honesto, pero el miedo le mortificaba, así que por pocas veces en la vida mintió. "No paso nada, es solo …" Helga bufo envuelta en cólera.

"¡Y te atreves a mentirme!, primero me dices que no tienes teléfono cuando ayer que marqué me contesto tu amiguita y hoy te atreves a decirme que no paso NADA entre ustedes. Por dios Arnold tú no puedes mentirme a mí. te conozco desde que estábamos en preescolar"

"Helga yo . . . lo-lo siento"

"Sé que ella te beso. Que ella esta detrás de ti como la mosca esta detrás de la miel. También sé que no le contestaste el beso, pero le seguiste el juego. La dejaste venir a ver a Gertie aún después de que te besara. Lo sé porque la propia abuela me lo dijo. Entonces dime cuál es tu excusa Arnoldo ¿Aumentó tu ego tener una descerebrada detrás de ti?, ¿Fue divertido?"

"Helga yo …." de pronto se quedo sin palabras, era cierto. ¿Cómo le permitió quedarse tras de aquello?. Por muy amable que él fuera, eso había sido solamente estúpido. Helga no lo soportó mas y se alejó de él.

"Sígueme de nuevo y te romperé la nariz" Amenazó al sentirlo aun en su espalda.

"Helga"

"Es la última vez que te lo advierto Arnold" Y con eso dejo que de marchará. Se sentía como una basura. Era un idiota y había lastimado a la chica que más quería y no había excusa posible. Le ardían los ojos, como sentía deseos de correr y suplicarle clemencia, llorar y aceptar que era un imbécil

Pero antes de eso tenía algo que hacer.

.

.

Arnold era el primero en ser culpable, no tenía perdón. Había lastimado a Helga y había traicionado sus principios y su confianza. Pero no más.

 _ **"Arnold no confíes en Linda"**_ Se maldijo al recordar las palabras de Gerald, ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso a su mejor amigo?. ¿Porque tuvo que permitir que todo esto pasara?.

Caminó decido hasta la casa a la que había acudido hace unos días. De suerte que recordaba bien como llegar. Pensaba dejar las cosas bien claras. Toco el timbre y para su suerte salió la persona que esperaba.

"Arnold ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Termino la farsa Linda, entrégame mi celular"

"Arnold yo …"

"Regrésamelo ahora" demando, la voz ronca y fosca de Arnold la desconcertó. Nunca había visto que le hablara de esa forma a nadie. Un poco aturdida asintió y salió corriendo a lo que Arnold supuso seria su habitación. regresó un par de segundos después.

"Ayer mi primo me lo entrego pero …."

"Basta. No quiero escucharte más. Sé que fue mi culpa por no hacer esto antes. Pero te voy a pedir que no me vuelvas a buscar. No creerás que no iba a saber que las fotos las enviaste tu" Lo comprobó al notar los ojos de la chica abrirse de par en par. Así que si había sido todo plan de ella.

"Arnold no se dé que …" pero no la dejo continuar

"Sé que piensas que soy estúpido e ingenuo pero no esperabas que no sospechara que habías sido tú, ¿O sí?. . . . En fin eso ya no me importa voy a ser claro contigo. Aunque terminará con Helga. Cosa que no voy a permitir que pase y menos de esta forma. No saldría contigo. No me gustas, sólo me agradabas pero ahora ni eso." Y con eso se giro y la dejo helada.

Ahora el problema sería como recuperar la confianza de Helga. Una sensación de desesperanza se apodero de su pecho. No podía perderla, no podía darse ese lujo. Ella era demasiado importante para él.

.

.

.

.

Notas finales: ¿Y bien que es pareció?. Maldita bruja vdd? :P. Me vengare de ella ojojojo. Por cierto amo a Brainy xD. Espero les haya gustado. Porfavor dejen review si fue así :)


	4. Amistad, amor y lealtad

**Lunes 20 de mayo. 11:00hrs. Preparatoria Hillwood.**

La peor parte de lastimar a alguien a quien amas, es saber precisamente que tu eres la causa de su dolor. Que aquellos tormentos son causa de tu incontable estupidez. Sumándole a ello la contrariedad de no saber cómo enmendar aquello que habías roto. -La confianza-. Dolía no saber cómo la recuperaría. Le habían dado un par da palizas en su vida, algunas veces enfrentándose contra abusadores u otras metiéndose en riñas ajenas y sin embargo no se comparaba al dolor que sentía en el pecho.

La parte más difícil sería precisamente eso, recuperar la confianza de Helga. Estaba seguro que le seguía amando. El amor no era tan fácil de apaciguar. Perduraba constante, aferrado como un ladrón a su objetivo, como un León a su presa.

Observo a Helga salir del salón antes de que pudiera acercarse a ella. Le había estado evitando como a la peste desde el encuentro en las afueras del hospital, ni siquiera le había respondido el saludo en la mañana. Salió del salón para encaminarse a su próxima clase. Se sentía como si fuera a desmoronarse en cualquier momento. Simplemente quería alejarse sin mirar las miradas curiosas de sus amigos de -prácticamente- toda la vida. No quería dar explicaciones ni quería que nadie le diera palabras de aliento que no merecía.

"Oh Arnold te encuentras bien?" escuchó una voz femenina que conocía bien. No necesitó girarse a verla para saber quién era. Lila le había seguido antes de que terminara de atravesar la puerta.

"Estoy bien Lila. Gracias por preguntar" contesto desanimado. Realmente no quería hablar con nadie, ya había tenido una larga charla con Gerald la tarde anterior al respecto y entendía que por ahora no podía hacer nada hasta que Helga quisiera escucharlo o buscara la manera de obligarla a hacerlo. Además no necesitaba que alguien más le dijera -Te lo dije- al respecto de Linda.

"Disculpa que pregunte Arnold pero ¿Paso algo con Helga? Ambos lucen bastante extraños desde hace algunos días y casi no se han dirigido la palabra" El rubio suspiro frustrado, entendía que tenían las mejores intenciones Lila y el resto. -A quienes podía ver que se escondían en el pasillo de al fondo.- Pero de verdad por ahora lo único que deseaba era estar tranquilo. Pensar como podía enmendar su error.

"Apreció mucho su preocupación de verdad. Pero por ahora sólo quiero estar solo" contesto y se alejo sin dejarle hablar de nuevo.

"Se los dije. Por ahora hay que darle espacio. Conozco a mi hermano y sé que encontrará una solución" comento Gerald. Acababa de salir del salón y había alcanzado a escuchar toda la conversación, desvió su vista hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo.

"¿Pero que los hizo pelear así? Sabemos que tu sabes, dínoslo ya" Pregunto Ronda saliendo de su escondite y con el resto detrás.

"Es raro ver que se pelearan así. Ni siquiera cuando éramos niños llegaron a este extremo" añadió una muy preocupada Nadine.

"Sólo déjenlos tranquilos" Les advirtió antes de irse. Helga se había robado a su novia por el momento y Arnold quería estar sólo así que supuso que comería con Gary y Henry.

Sin embargo el resto se quedaron atrás. Mirándose los unos a los otros. "Oh estoy segura que algo de verdad serio paso entre ellos" Se lamento la pelirroja llevándose ambas manos al pecho.

"¿Rhonda no tienes idea que paso?" La pelinegra bufo frustrada ante la pregunta de Sid.

"Ya viste como están las cosas. Phoebe no ha soltado ni una palabra al respecto y no soy tan estúpida como para preguntarle a Helga con esos ánimos que se carga justo ahora. Y mis fuentes tampoco tienen nada" ¿Por que tenían que ser tan reservados?. Le estaba siendo imposible investigar qué es lo que pasaba. Sid comento que sería mejor que fueran a comer antes de que se terminará la hora y acabaran todos en el mismo agujero y sin haber consumido nada. Además . . . ya tenía hambre.

Entonces una voz tímida se dejo escuchar. "Y-yo escuche algo" Todos se giraron a ver a Eugene. Miraba el suelo con indecisión. Tal vez no debería hablar de un tema tan privado. Después de todo Helga y Arnold mismos no habían dicho nada. Aunque ya era un poco tarde para pensar eso. Las miradas inquisidoras del resto se lo decían.

"Habla" Le exigió la pelinegra al tiempo que el resto asentían con la cabeza. Trago saliva. No había forma de negarse.

"E-escuche que Arnold salió con Linda a espaldas de Helga" soltó llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza como si sospechara que fueran a golpearlo por decir semejante sandez.

"Eso es estúpido. Arnold jamás haría algo como eso" cometo confidente la pelinegra y un poco molesta ante la sola insinuación de que su amigo de la infancia pudiera hacer algo así.

"Alguien menciono que era todo un malentendido creado por Linda" volvió a decir. Realmente no estaba cien por ciento seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, pero la chica que le había dicho era amiga de la misma Linda -Así que debía de tener algo de veracidad.-

"¿Quien te dijo eso Eugene?" preguntó esta vez Nadine. Conocía un poco a Linda y no parecía tan mala chica.

"No puedo decir su nombre. Pero ¡Estoy seguro que no miente!" El silencio se instauro en el lugar unos segundos. Bien por lo menos había una pista.

Mickey le dio un codazo a Sid para llamar su atención y señalarle a cierta chica rubia que caminaba en el camino contrario a ellos. "Supongo que solo hay una forma de comprobar esto" comento entendiendo perfectamente el mensaje de Mickey.

 **Lunes 20 mayo. 11:05hrs. Pasillos preparatoria Hillwood.**

Arnold observo por fin a la rubia que tanto buscaba, se encontraba sacando algunas cosas del casillero. Sin dudar un segundo y ante el temor que volviera a huir de él se acerco.

"Helga. ¿Podemos hablar" Suplico el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella. -Tras sabe cuántos intentos fallidos.- Helga tan sólo alzo el rostro y le miro con indiferencia sin soltar ningún sonido. ¡Cielos! eso era peor que una Helga furiosa y gritando. No sabía como reaccionar con esta Helga.

"Por favor" Rogó nuevamente, sintiendo que varias miradas los miraban con curiosidad desde el pasillo. Helga no respondió. Le lanzo una mirada fría y lo empujo a un lado para hacerse camino. Dejando a Arnold lamentándose en la mitad del pasillo. Con el rostro bajo y el corazón destrozado. Le ardían los ojos y la garganta la sentía tan seca que el sólo intento de pasar saliva le dolía.

Arnold sabía que tenía que hacer algo muy fuerte para lograr que Helga lo perdonará -O por lo menos lo dejara hablar.- Después de más de 6 intentos decidió dejarla tranquila. Al menos por el resto de ese día. Sintiéndose tan desanimado por su ultima falla, decidió que no entraría a la clase siguiente y se dirigió hacia las canchas.

Estaba tan cansado que parecía que sus piernas pesaban una tonelada cada una y como si en vez de estar caminando, estuviera simplemente arrastrando ambas extremidades.

Sin que lo supiera alguien le había seguido. Preocupado de que fuera a hacer alguna tontería Gerald decidió que lo miraría desde lejos para asegurarse que estaba bien. Solo se aseguraría de su integridad. Estaba seguro de que Arnold que querría estar solo por ahora.

Se veía tan deprimido, tan vencido. Sentado en un rincón de las gradas de la escuela con una rodilla a la altura de su pecho y la cabeza recostada sobre ella. Miraba hacia la distancia pero sin mirar nada en particular. Sólo permitiéndose un tiempo para estar en su soledad y sus pensamientos.

Era como si alguien le hubiera arrancado todas sus ilusiones de un golpe, se las hubiera regresado para después solo destrozarlas nuevamente. Y por otro lado entendía a Pataki. Estaba en todo su derecho de estar enojada con él. Es decir, aunque estaba seguro de que Arnold era inocente; todas las pruebas apuntaban en su contra.

Y de todas formas no podía quedarse sin hacer nada mientras su mejor amigo sufría por un error ni estaba dispuesto a que Pataki sufriera por su misma terquedad. -Porque aunque odiaba aceptarlo, le había tomado un cariño especial. La consideraba una amiga.

Ninguno merecía todo lo que estaba pasando. Arnold el chico más noble, inocuo y gentil que conocía y ella era -Muy pero muy pero muy- en el fondo una persona amable y sencilla. No. Definitivamente no se quería con los brazos cruzados.

...

 **Un par de horas antes . . .**

Phoebe observo a su amiga, siempre tan testaruda, siempre tan indomable y orgullosa. Como si tuviera que ser la guerrera en una galaxia ajena a ella o como un soldado que está a punto de salir a su ultima batalla.

Y a la vez tan vulnerable y delicada como un adorno de cristal cortado. Helga no lloraba frente a ella, no, pero lloraba. Es por eso que aún estaba en shock después de haberla visto llorar cuando le contó su enfrentamiento en el hospital. Apenas cruzaba la puerta de su habitación. La rubia se permitía sacar aquellos sentimientos escondidos en sollozos ahogados por la almohada, en lagrimas derramadas sobre sus diarios. En susurros cantados hacía la luna, a quien consideraba su única confidente. A veces Phoebe se sentía estúpida, por tenerle celos a un ser inanimado. Pero así era ... Helga sólo le hablaba al cielo en su melancolía.

Como deseaba que algún día Helga por fin aceptara abrirse por completo y hablar de todo con ella.

Phoebe sabía que detrás de la fachada de mujer ruda aguardaba una delicada damisela. Y es por eso que estaba decepcionada de Arnold. Ella pensaría que por fin alguien había visto más allá de la máscara. Pero tras escuchar a su amiga llorar por primera vez en años, por primera vez en su vida quería golpear a alguien. Y ese alguien tenía un nombre.

...

"No puedes evitarlo por siempre. ¿No crees que al menos deberías escuchar su versión?" pregunto Phoebe obviando la furiosa mirada que le dedico la rubia.

Helga la miró unos segundos y volvió su vista hacía el pasillo. No tenía ganas de hablar de ello por el momento pero tampoco quería ser grosera con Phoebe. Después de todo le estaba robando tiempo con su novio solo para que la acompañara y evitar ver a Arnold.

"Me mintió Phoebe dos veces. "Contesto tajante.

Phoebe suspiro. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terca?. Oh si ... era una Pataki.

"Arnold insiste en que si trato de comunicarse contigo ese día. Lo sé por que Gerald me lo dijo y no tiene sentido que mienta a estas alturas. Tal vez la red no funcionaba en ese momento. Helga sé que estas molesta con él porque además de lo -ya obvio.- Crees que no te considero para avisarte sobre su abuela. Pero Gerald me asegura que no fue así." suplico. Estaban por entrar al salón de clases, uno de las pocas clases que ambas compartían. Helga se detuvo en seco. Por un momento considerando las palabras de Phoebe, si era verdad que todo era un malentendido entonces tal vez debería escucharlo. Pero entonces otra vocecita en su cabeza le decía lo contrario.

Le recordaba como un espejismo aquellas fotos y la imagen de Linda besando a Arnold, tomando sus labios. Asaltando los labios de su amado cabeza de balón. -Aunque fuera por la fuerza.- Y que además de todo Arnold no había hecho nada para alejarla después de eso. La dejo estar con él, cuando ni siquiera Helga lo estaba. Los ojos zafiro de la rubia se obscurecieron y nuevamente los malos pensamientos se adueñaron de su corazón.

Su orgullo no dejaría ir el asunto tan fácil. Arnold su Arnold le había mentido y traicionado. "No pienso seguir hablando de esto Phoebe" Y con eso se adentro al salón sin esperar que la pelinegra respondiera.

Esto sería más difícil de lo que esperaba. Arnold tenía que pensar en algo lo suficientemente bueno para calmar la ira de la bestia.

...

 **Un poco antes de que la hora del almuerzo terminara . . . en algún lugar del comedor.**

Cómo se atrevía Arnold a hablarle de esa forma después de todo lo que había hecho por el. Se sentía tan frustrada y dolida. Le había dicho que no le gustaría aunque no saliera con Helga. ¡Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así!. Obviamente Arnold debía tener algo malo en la vista. Mira que preferir a la machorra estúpida de Helga que a ella.

Gruño ofuscada lanzando una lata de refresco al bote de basura. No iba a ser lo último que escucharan de ella. -A menos claro que ciertos chicos tuvieran otras intenciones con ella.-

Tomo su mochila y se dirigía de regreso al aula. Cuando a medio camino sintió un fuerte agarré en el brazo y lo siguiente que supo que fue su espalda chocaba con fuerza contra la pared. Alzó el rostro y se encontró con un chico a quien conocía solo de nombre. Y detrás de él se encontraban varios compañeros de una u otra clase. Reconoció a Sid, Brainy y el castaño que la sostenía del cuello de la blusa -Mickey-

"Hola. ¿Linda cierto?. Curioso que tu nombre signifique todo lo contrario a lo que eres" No espero ninguna respuesta y continuó hablando. "Sabes escuchamos una historia curiosa. Un pajarito dice que tu eres la causante de la riña entre Helga y Arnold y que de hecho tu lo planeaste. No estoy aquí para cuestionarte porque es obvio que lo negaras. Así que vinimos a advertirte que si vuelves a lastimar a alguno de ellos tendrás a toda una clase contra ti. Lo cual no creo que sea muy inteligente de tu parte. Así que …"

"Déjalos en paz" interrumpió Gerald. Haciendo acto de presencia y acercándose a ellos. "Parece que pensamos igual chicos" Linda miro asustada a su alrededor. No había nadie más que ellos.

"¿R-realmente están atacando a una chica?. ¡Voy a comenzar a gritar si no me sueltan!"Amenazo con una voz tan baja que realmente no daba mucho efecto. lucía tan asustada como un ratón a punto de ser devorado por un gato

"No lo sé. ¿Lo estamos?" preguntó sarcásticamente Mickey.

"Déjala ir" murmuró de todos modos el moreno. Puede que fuera una perra pero seguía siendo -en efecto- una chica. Mickey obedeció a disgusto.

"Que estés aquí significa que estábamos en lo correcto" comento Brainy desde atrás. Y lanzándole una mirada asesina a la rubia.

"No sé de que están hablando." Comenzó ella a defenderse. "Es obvio que Helga les dijo algo contra mí, pero yo no hice nada. Solo traté de ayudar a Arnold y lo siguiente que sé es que me culparon de que Arnold no le avisara a Helga y prefiriera pasar el día conmigo para después hacerse el inocente y culparme a mi" Tal vez auto-convenciéndose que en efecto eso había ocurrido, un cierto valor comenzó a crecer en ella y se giro altiva hacía Gerald. "O me vas a decir que no le mintió a Helga diciendo que le hablo por teléfono pero en realidad no lo había hecho. Anda niegame que fue así" preguntó triunfante. Llevándose ambos brazos sobre el pecho en un acto de superioridad

"¿Que hiciste?" le cuestiono el moreno sabiendo perfectamente que ella tenía algo que ver en todo eso. Si Arnold insistía en haber llamado a Helga ese día, era porque era de esa forma. "Tú hiciste eso. ¿Verdad?. Es curioso que justo después de que Arnold tratara de llamarle por teléfono presentaras un *accidente* y *mágicamente* el celular de Arnold sufriera los daños, ¿No?" Ya había discutido con Arnold, pero incluso así su amigo pensaba que ella no podía ser tan despreciable para hacer algo tan ruin y mezquino. -Demasiado ingenuo aún.-

"¿Tienes alguna prueba de lo que acusas? Porque para mí sólo están dando patadas de ahogado por tu amigo que se hundió sólito" dijo manteniendo su posición. Ellos no tenían como comprobarle, su plan había sido tan perfecto que no podrían hacer nada contra ella.

"Mira . . ." comenzó a decir Brainy pero una voz femenina los interrumpió.

"Creo que nos aclararas ciertas dudas ahora querida" Linda observo como el resto del extinto salón 118 se acercaba a ella. Rhonda al mando. "Oh podrías tener un infierno en lo que queda de tu vida escolar." La chica rubia miro a su alrededor asustada, estaba acorralada. Ni un sólo aliado ni una sola persona que le ayudara. Estaba sola en esto.

"¿Porque. . .? P-pensé que detestaban a Helga, especialmente tu Rhonda." Simplemente le costaba trabajo entenderlo. Ninguno parecía muy devoto a la rubia. -Excepto por Brainy, Mickey, Gerald y Sid.- Entonces ¿Por que? ¿Porque se ponían de su lado?. ¡Hipócritas! grito su cerebro en un impulso de ansiedad.

"¿Estas bromeando verdad? En primera lastimaste a nuestros amigos. Deberías saber cuanto apreciamos la amistad de Arnold y en cuanto a Helga" Hizo una leve pausa para observar al resto de los chicos como esperando que todos pensaran igual "Puede que no tengamos la mejor relación; Pero conocemos a Helga desde pre escolar. Prácticamente de toda la vida. No considerarla una amiga sería una bajesa. Y ver que una arpía como tu lastime a una amiga nuestra y esperar que no hagamos nada. Habla tan poco de ti" Finalizo la pelinegra con el apoyo del resto. La chica les miro con furia mientras algunas lagrimas se acumulaban en la comisura de sus ojos. Entendiendo perfectamente que había perdido.

Con horror observo como una menudita chica se acercaba a ella con una fría mirada. Y la levantaba del cuello -Justo como lo había hecho Mickey hacía unos minutos.-

"Nos vas a explicar todo ahora y los vas a dejar en paz. Linda" Gerald miró incrédulo a su novia. Ni siquiera la vio llegar. Pero tenía que admitir que se veía realmente sexy con esa mirada feroz y sosteniendo a Linda contra la pared por el cuello. La rubia comenzaba a ponerse morada. . . ¡Mierda! y por fin reacciono entendiendo lo que pasaba y corrió a su novia para calmarla.

 **Sábado** **25 mayo. Hillwood. 18:00hrs**

 _Te veo en el mirador a las seis de la tarde_. Le había dicho Phoebe sin oportunidad de negarse. No tenía ganas de salir, pero se imagino que si no lo hacía Phoebe de todas formas la esperaría durante horas o iría por ella y la sacaría a golpes. -Porque ¡O si!, Phoebe era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía. Maldito gnomo mentiroso con cara de no romper ni un plato. Sus patadas dolían como el mismo infierno- sonrió ante aquella burda comparación. Ademas Helga se había prometido jamás ponerle un dedo encima a su mejor amiga. No importaba que esta le sacara de sus casillas o la moliera a golpes. Era como un código de honor que se había hecho ante la lealtad infalible de su mejor amiga. -Y una forma de enmendar la mala actitud que había tenido con ella durante años.-

Helga observo el lugar desde afuera. Tenía años de no acudir a el, ya estaba algo viejo y acabado. Casi nadie acudía a ese lugar, a decir verdad era extraño que aun siguiera abierto. Se acercó al mostrador pero antes de poder preguntar, un chico pequeño pelirrojo y delgado se encamino hasta ella y le tomo de la muñeca hasta guiarla adentro del edificio. Antes de ser molido a golpes el chico se excuso diciéndole que Phoebe le esperaba a dentro.

Una vez frente a la entrada principal la soltó y la incito a entrar. Helga dudo un par de segundos, confiaba en Phoebe lo suficiente como para no creer que la había mandado secuestrar o drogar -pero aún así tenía un raro sentimiento.-

Abrió la puerta aún no muy convencida y se adentro al fosco lugar. Y de inmediato se hizo la luz. Observo a su alrededor admirada, el lugar brillaba en cada rincón. Estaba decorado en todo los alrededores por medusas hechas de papel de china, alumbradas con focos. La vista que daban era espectacular, como si le hubieran bajado el cielo -Literalmente.- Las medusas eran de distintos tamaños y colores y se encontraban acomodadas en diferentes alturas. Dándole una vista como si estuvieran volando por sobre su cabeza. Simplemente era . . . mágico.

La persona que las había hecho seguramente se había tomado horas y horas haciendo aquello.

Recordó a su menudita amiga y la busco sin mucho éxito."¿Phoebs?"" Pregunto mientras seguía el camino formado por las figuras luminosas. Paso por entre las butacas esperando encontrarla, pero nada. El sonido de una guitarra llamo su atención. Se giro en busca del origen del sonido y se quedo helada.

Arnold estaba al fondo, tocando la guitarra con una inspiración profunda. Como si se tratara de un hechizo. No le estaba viendo, miraba solamente la guitarra. Entonces abrió la boca y comenzó a cantar.

 _ **Sólo un paso cada vez; no sueltes mi mano. Los días que juntos vivimos aún perduran.**_  
 _ **Aunque nos hieran seguiremos siendo iguales. Aquellos tiempos, aquel lugar, este vínculo nunca desaparecerá.**_

Helga sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. Amaba esa canción. Era su pequeño secreto, nadie más que Phoebe sabía que Helga suspiraba cuando escuchaba esa melodía.

 _ **Nos aseguramos de no perder con el paso del tiempo. Nuestros verdaderos sentimientos que pasan y se golpean constantemente. Mi corazón está enamorado de ella. Nuestro encuentro fue el milagro que tanto deseé.**_

Arnold seguía hipnotizado por el ritmo y la letra, al igual que Helga. Ambos consumidos por aquel momento. En donde no importaban las riñas, peleas sonsas, heridas. Donde no recordaban aquel incidente que los separaba, donde las fotos, donde Linda no existían. Sólo ellos dos, enfrascados en el profundo océano de sus sentimientos.

Al fin Arnold alzo el rostro y sus miradas se cruzaron en un choque eléctrico que sacaba chispas. Las mejillas de Helga no pudieron evitar pintarse de color. No podía creer que Arnold estuviera cantando para ella. Arnold el chico del que estaba enamorada desde pre-escolar, le cantaba. La voz de Arnold bailaba al ritmo de la lírica, tratando de encantar de nuevo su corazón. En una súplica silenciosa por su perdón. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

 _ **El dolor de no poder ser capaz ni de mantenerme quieto. Estamos relacionados por la luz que vimos.**_  
 _ **Está bien si mientes; está bien si lloras. Aquellos tiempos, aquel lugar, este vínculo nunca desaparecerá.**_

Esa canción siempre le había gustado por la letra, a pesar de que era una canción en japonés. Desde la primera vez que la escucho, entendía que era parte de ella. Como si hubiera sido escrita por ella misma. De verdad lo creí que incluso si ambos terminaban en caminos distintos, incluso si se alejaban y todo se volvía doloroso. El lazo que había entre ellos siempre permanecería. Porque era un vinculo creado a base de esfuerzo, a base de sacrificios, a base de dolor, de alegrías, de constantes tormentos pero también de constantes sueños.

 _ **Definitivamente por cada lagrima derramada, habrá a cambio una sonrisa esperando.**_

Terminó la canción. Sin saber que hacer se quedo estático. No apartando sus ojos de Helga, pero sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra, ante el miedo de que la esfera se rompiera y Helga volviera a rechazarlo. Sin embargo ella permaneció allí; En silencio, inmóvil.

"Hey" Se atrevió a decir al fin. Esperaba que su voz no hubiera sonado tan áspera.

"Hola" Fue su penosa respuesta. Otro silencio incomodo. Arnold quería patearse en serio, por fin después de días de rogar por su atención y unos minutos de su tiempo, la tenía en frente y lo único que atinaba a hacer era quedarse como estatua.

"Lo siento" Fue lo primero que su cerebro logro elaborar. "Lamento todo lo que paso. No era mi intención lastimarte, sé que fui un tonto y no pensé bien en mis acciones y en cómo te iban a lastimar. No tengo excusa de verdad" Comenzaba a sentirse más y más chiquito. Como si le lanzaron un rayo que provocará que se encogiera entre cada palabra que salía de sus labios. "Helga tu eres ... demasiado importante para mí y lo último que quisiera es perderte"

"Tonto cabeza de balón eres demasiado bonachón para tu bien por eso la gente se aprovecha de tu ingenuidad" Arnold le miro sorprendido. Una pequeña luz de esperanza se instauro en él. Que ella hablará así significaba que le creía.

"Helga ..."

"No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso Arnold." Estaba siendo sincera. ¡Helga estaba siendo sincera!. Dios quería llorar. Una nueva ola de emociones se apodero de él y dejando a un lado la guitarra, corrió hasta ella y la envolvió en un abrazo. "Gracias por creerme"

Arnold tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Helga y deposito un suave y casto beso. "Te amo Helga" Helga le miro boquiabierta. Si quedaba algún rastro de enojo en ella, se disipo de inmediato al escuchar esas dos palabras. Le miro incrédula sin poder articular palabra.

Finalmente lo había dicho, el chico con el que siempre soñó. Del que se enamoro a escasa edad y por quien fue teniendo un amor que maduraba como una flor, iniciando con un amor caprichoso e infantil y que ahora se convertía en un amor maduro y profundo. Y él la correspondía.

"Repítelo de nuevo" Suplico. Ahogando su lado orgulloso, sólo por esta vez quería dejarse llevar por el momento. Sólo por esta vez quería dejar a la Helga que no demostraba con facilidad sus sentimientos, solo por esta vez.

"Te amo Helga. No se desde cuándo y perdóname por tardar en darme cuenta de ello. Pero te amo. Probablemente no desde el tiempo que tu lo haces" Admitió. Pero a ella no le importo. ¿Qué importa si el Arnold de 9 años no la amaba?. Ahora lo hacía y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

"T-también te amo Arnold" La abrazo, envolviéndola entre sus brazos y apresándola contra su pecho. Sintiéndose tan sosegado de que Helga lo perdonara. Se quedaron abrazados por algún rato más hasta que Arnold se separo un poco de ella para poder hablar.

"Gerald me hablo hace un rato. No te mentí cuando dije que te había marcado para avisarte. De verdad lo hice. Parece que . . . Linda truco mi celular cambiando los chips. Ella utilizo el suyo con la información modificada y planeo accidentalmente romperlo para quitármelo por unos días y que no me diera cuenta. Lamento todo el drama que se causo por mi error. Spoiler Gerald y el resto la hicieron confesar"

"Arnold, Arnold, Arnold. Es por eso que siempre te he dicho. A veces eres demasiado bueno para tu bien" comento burlona. "De suerte que me tienes a mi. Soy toda la maldad que necesitas" El rubio giro los ojos aunque una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

"Lo que tu digas Helga" dijo sosteniéndola de la cintura. Y besándola antes de que pudiera contestar y romper el hechizo.

Fin.

* * *

Notas finales. Espero que les haya gustado. Si es así espero un review :)

Pronto estare eescribiendo otro fic. Y tengo escape de la selva. Espero puedan darle una oportunidad.

chuss


End file.
